The Kingdom of Falestria - Raising light
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Falestria is the kingdom of light and darkness. Sora is just a seamstress. Zane and Pixal are her family. There's a secret that was untold. Explore the journey of Sora and her friends travel the world. This story has an amazing adventures and meeting random characters. There's a crossover of Ninjago, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Total Drama and so on.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Kingdom of Falestria

Prologue

A long time ago, The Goddess of Falestria, Queen Cassandra and her beloved husband, King Maros were happy couple. They have two beautiful daughters. The five year old was Princess Sopheria Rain Falestria, the kind and royal to her family. The newborn baby sister named Princess Sakura Sapphire Falestria, the most powerful and the next goddess. Princess Sopheria did not jealous to her little sister because she loves her so much and always helps Princess Sakura to become a goddess of Falestria. She has her duty as the great sage.

Suddenly, the evil goddess, Velan was jealous of the queen. So, she commanded her demons using her dark spells. They started to war in Falestria. The Queen's knights and the soldiers protect the people of Falestria, their queen and king but they failed and killed by Velan's demons. It was too many of them. The other people survived and left Falestria.

The young Queen's knight in white armor, Zane Julien ran and went to the emergency room. He closed the door and locked it. The other Queen's knights, Pixal Borg, April O'Neil, Donatello Hamato (the turtle one), Michelangelo Hamato (Donnie's brother) and Casey Jones took care the two princesses. Princess Sopheria hugged April. Pixal carried Princess Sakura with her arms. The baby princess is crying.

"Is everyone alright?" Zane asked.

"We survived the attack but most importantly to protect the princesses." Donatello answered.

"Where are Queen Cassandra and King Maros?" April asked and worried.

"..." Zane frowned.

"Zane, what happened to them?" Pixal noticed Zane's reaction.

"They...They're dead... The last command of our Queen said that the princesses need to separate to the safe place and protect them." said Zane.

"The Goddess of Falestria and the king are gone!" Casey shocked.

"Casey, we need to bring the princesses away from here." said April.

"We must go to the Javana. Sensei is a good father. April, Casey, Mikey and I take care of Princess Sopheria." Donatello requested.

"Aw! What about the cute baby, Princess Sakura?" Michelangelo asked. He likes babies.

"Do not worry. Pixal and I took care of Princess Sakura." Zane replied and looked at the crying baby that Pixal carried.

"Lady Pixal, can I say something to my baby sister?" Sopheria asked.

"Of course, your majesty." Pixal bent her knees and closer to Sopheria.

Sopheria gave a music box to her baby sister. She opened the music box. The music is "Dango Daikazoku". Baby Sakura stopped crying and heard the music. "Sakura, I'll give this to you. I wish you happiness. Love you, baby sis." Sopheria smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead.

The Queen's knights saw the two princesses' cute moments. Zane went closer to the two princesses.

"Before we go, your mother wanted to give this to you." Zane gave a necklace with a sapphire pendant to Sopheria.

"Thank you but where's Sakura's gift?" Sopheria asked.

"It's in my pocket. We must go. Farewell, Princess Sopheria." said Zane. Pixal followed him with carrying Sakura.

Donatello opened the escape room. "There's a boat outside. You two go first with Princess Sakura. We wait for the others." he said.

"Thank you and be safe with Princess Sopheria." Zane nodded.

Zane and Pixal went to the escape room. Pixal carried Sakura and cuddled her. They ride on the boat. Zane sailed away from Falestria. He saw the other boat that the other queen's knights and Sopheria ride on it. "They're safe for now." he commented.

"Zane, look!" Pixal pointed at Falestria. The kingdom of Falestria exploded. They're terrified but they don't want to go back. In five hours later, they arrived at Radiant Village. They went to the barn where Zane's friend, Cole lived. Zane explained to Cole about what happened. Cole agreed to them to stay in the barn. Zane and Pixal changed their Queen's knight clothes into casual clothes. Baby Sakura was crying. Zane made a bottle of milk for her. He carried her and fed her. Pixal walked out of the bathroom. She smiled because she saw Zane is feeding the baby.

"I guess you're good at taking care of children." she giggled.

"I was an orphan. I really like children... I felt sad for Princess Sakura..." Zane frowned.

"I know... Queen Cassandra and King Maros are gone and it's our duty to protect her. We should become her guardians." said Pixal and confronted Zane.

"Yes, we should agree with this. I don't want to leave the princess alone..." Zane looked at Baby Sakura. Baby Sakura finished her milk and looked at Zane with her big, light blue eyes. "We should rename her 'Sora'." Zane smiled at her.

"Why?" Pixal got curious.

"Because her eyes matched to the sky. The demons didn't know that the princess is still alive." Zane replied.

"You're right. I like her new name." Pixal smiled.

"So, how's your new name, Baby Sora?" Zane asked to the baby.

Sakura, renamed Sora, gave her first giggle. Zane and Pixal smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2 - When she was five

In five years, the two Queen's knights have jobs. Zane's job is a fisherman on Monday to Tuesday and baker on Wednesday to Friday. Pixal is a gardener. She takes care the fruits and vegetables and sells it at the markets. For Sora, she is five years old. She's sweet and innocent. She loves Zane and Pixal as brother and sister in law. They said to her that her parents are gone but they promised to take responsibility to take care and love her.

In the morning, Zane and Pixal slept in their bed together. Little Sora came in with her light blue pajamas and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up, Kuya, Ate! It's morning." Sora woke them up but they're still sleep. Kuya and Ate mean 'big brother' and 'big sister'.

"Aw! Come on! Cole is waiting for us. We have to go to the picnic together." said Sora and wiggled Pixal.

"Mmmm..." Pixal rolled over. Zane covered his head with his pillow. Sora irritated. She climbed up to Zane and tried to remove the pillow. Zane suddenly moved and tickled her. Sora began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Stop it, Kuya!Hahahaha! You're tickling me." Sora laughed so hard.

"Good morning, Baby Sora!" Zane cuddled and kissed Sora's cheek.

"Morning, Kuya Zane!" Sora hugged Zane.

"Zane, what time is it?" Pixal asked, rubbing her eye.

"It's six o'clock in the morning, sweetie." Zane answered.

"Need more sleep...Zzzzz..." Pixal slept again.

"Eeeeeeh! Ate!" Sora wiggled Pixal. "It's Saturday. Cole told me that we should meet him at seven o'clock." she said.

"Ha! Alright. We should take a bath and eat breakfast." Pixal yawned and got up. Zane nodded and got up too.

After Pixal took a bath, she grabbed so fruits and vegetables from her garden. She went to the kitchen to wash the fruits and vegetables. Pixal noticed that Sora finished her bath and shocked because Zane is wearing a towel and finished the bath.

"ZANE!" Pixal shouted.

"Huh! What?!" Zane shocked.

"Did you take a bath?" Pixal asked.

"Yes." Zane answered.

"With HER?" Pixal shocked and pointed at Sora.

"Yes, why you ask?" Zane confused.

"Zane, you're a boy. Sora is a girl. What if she saw your- you know?" Pixal put her hands on her waist.

"Ooooooh! I wore shorts. She did not see it eventually." Zane chuckled.

"What are you talking about, Ate Pixal?" Sora asked Pixal. She was confused.

"Nothing, honey. Let's eat some breakfast." Pixal replied and blushed.

Pixal, Zane and Sora ate their breakfast together. They made a lot of foods for the picnic and Sora is helping them. They packed the meal and put inside the basket. After one hour, Cole was arrived.

"Hey! Is everybody ready?" he smiled.

"We're ready! We're ready!" Sora hugged Cole.

"Hello, Cole. We're ready to go." Pixal smiled and brought a basket.

"Good! Let's have a ride on the dragons." said Cole.

"You brought Shard too?" Zane asked.

"Of course." Cole answered.

They went out of the farm. Cole's and Zane's dragons, Rocky and Shard looked at their owners. Cole rubbed Rocky's head.

"Rocky, Sora is here now. So, be a good dragon." Cole smiled.

"Whoa! What a big dragon!" Sora was happy to see a dragon.

Zane and Pixal rode on Shard. While Cole and Sora rode on Rocky. The dragons lifted off and flew to the sky. Sora was pretty enjoyed riding on a dragon. Rocky and Shard landed on the hill. Zane, Pixal, Sora and Cole went down on the ground. They set up a picnic and ate their meals. After that, Cole gave dragon snacks for the dragons. Zane is reading a book and Pixal is sleeping. Sora was playing with butterflies. She ran down the hill. Suddenly, she felt different. She heard a strange noise from the forest. Sora wanted to know why. So, she went to the forest. The forest is very dark. The trees were tall. Sora saw a small cottage. She went there and opened the door. Inside the cottage, there were two boys and one girl tied up with rope and covered their mouths with a handkerchiefs. Sora shocked and freed the kids.

"Why you three tied up?" Sora asked.

"The bad man kidnapped us. I want my mommy." the girl cried.

"We must go now!" the boy yelled.

The four kids ran but suddenly stopped by a bad man.

"Oh! Another cutie! I need to cut your tongue." the bad man smirked. He pulled out his scissors. The three kids were scared but not to Sora. She grabbed a chair and threw at the bad man's face. The bad man hurt his face. Sora and the three kids ran away from the small cottage. The bad man was angry and followed Sora. Sora saw a long stick and got it. The bad man slices her with his scissors. Sora dodged it but got cut. She has a scar on her left shoulder. The bad man smirked and he's going to kill her. Sora hit the bad man with a stick and ran. Meanwhile at the hill, Zane, Pixal and Cole were searching for Sora.

"Where did the little dumpling go?" Cole asked himself.

"SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Zane shouted and worried.

"Zane, there's three children over there!" Pixal pointed at the three children, running away. They saw Sora ran away from the bad man is holding his scissors.

"Oh my god!" Pixal shocked.

"Leave Sora alone, you selfish being!" Zane shouted outrage at the bad man.

Sora threw a rock at the bad man's head. The bad man knocked out. Zane, Pixal and Cole surprized about Sora's attack. The three kids cheered for Sora.

"Kuya!" Sora ran and hugged Zane.

"It's alright, Sora. I'm here for you." Zane hugged her back.

"So, kids, what happened here?" Cole asked the three kids.

"The bad man took us and tied us with ropes. He's going to cut our tongues out but the girl saved us." said the boy in fancy green clothes.

"The girl was her. We thank you for rescuing us." the light green haired boy pointed at Sora.

"You're welcome. I'm Sora." Sora smiled.

The light green haired smiled. "My name is Zaniel. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Reneya." said the girl.

"I'm Lloyd." said the boy in fancy green clothes.

"Lloyd? You're Prince Lloyd Garmadon of Ninjago?" Cole shocked that Lloyd is a prince.

Zane looked at Lloyd's green eyes. "Yes... He is the prince of Ninjago." he said.

"Why the man kidnapped the prince? We should tell King Wu about this." Pixal requested.

"I'll tell the king and report of what happened." Cole climbed at Rocky. He flew away.

Zane looked at Sora's wounded left shoulder. "Come on, Sora. Let's clean your wound off."

"Um...E-excuse me. We're hungry." Reneya pulled Zane's shirt.

"Oh my! We have sandwiches. Come and eat." Zane smiled and gets his basket. He gave sandwiches to the three kids.

"Thank you." said the three kids.

After the three kids ate their sandwiches, they were playing and Pixal is watching them. Zane cleaned Sora's wound. Sora winced by the pain. Zane put a bandage on Sora's wounded left shoulder.

"There! All done... Sora, why you didn't tell me about this?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. I heard the voices from the forest." Sora answered.

"I see... Listen, you need to ask me for permission. I don't want you to get harm just like what happened." said Zane.

"Okay. Sorry, Kuya Zane." Sora frowned.

"It's alright. Please don't do it again." Zane ruffled Sora's hair.

"Okie dokie! Can I play with my playmates?" Sora asked with her puppy eyes.

"Sure, have fun." Zane agreed.

Sora played with Zaniel, Reneya and Lloyd. Pixal went closer Zane.

"Sora met some new friends." Pixal smiled at Sora and her playmates.

"Yeah... Pixal, I conceive that I failed to protect Sora." Zane frowned.

"What! No, Sora is fine now. She can explore many things by herself." said Pixal.

"We're still Queen's knights. We must protect the princess in all cost. I don't want any harm to her." said Zane.

"Zane... We know that we're Queen's knights but to Sora, she didn't know about her true past. Therefore, it's better not to remember our past." Pixal frowned.

"Indeed." Zane agreed.

"So... when can we give the necklace to Sora?" Pixal asked.

"At her eighteen birthday." Zane answered.

The bad man woke up and Sora saw him. She carried a very big log and going to hit him. The bad man frightened.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I BEG OF YOU!NOOOOO!' The bad man shouted.

"No begging!" Sora yelled. Zane and Pixal shocked.

"Wha! Sora, don't do that!" Pixal stopped Sora. Sora dropped the log.

Zane tied up the bad man. "H-h-h-how did Sora get so strong?" he asked.

In three hours later, Cole and Rocky landed on the hill with King Wu of Ninjago. Zane and Pixal bowed to their king.

"Your highness, we're glad that you're here." said Zane.

"Hmm... you must be Sir Zane and Lady Pixal, the Queen's knights of Falestria." said King Wu.

"You know us. How?" Pixal asked.

"King Wu is my sensei. Even Cole." Zane answered.

"True." Cole nodded.

"So, where's my nephew?" King Wu asked.

"He's playing with his playmates." Zane pointed at the kids.

Lloyd, Zaniel, Reneya and Sora were playing hide 'n seek happily. King Wu noticed Sora.

"Is that Princess Sakura?" King Wu asked.

"Yes, your highness. We raised her as innocent child. She didn't about her past." Pixal responded.

"I understand. I felt her strong potential. You need to tell her soon. She's the only one to stop Velan." said King Wu.

"Yes, your highness. I'll tell Princess Sakura if she's eighteen." said Zane.

At night time, Zaniel and Reneya went home with their family. Zane, Pixal, Cole, Sora, Lloyd and King Wu rode on Shard and Rocky. They landed at the farm. Sora fell asleep in Zane's arms. King Wu looked at Sora.

"Zane, take care of Princess Sakura. She really likes you and Pixal." said King Wu.

"We will, your highness." Zane replied.

Cole, King Wu and Lloyd were riding the dragons and went home. Zane and Pixal went home. Zane carried Sora to her room. He puts Sora on the bed and tucked the blanket. He stroked Sora's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Sora." Zane smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Eighteen and unknown power

In thirteen years later, Sora grew up as a beautiful young woman. She works as a seamstress and a fashion designer. Every people saw her and talk about her. Because Sora saved the prince and two kids, she can be the sheriff of Radiant Village. The people noticed her appearance. The girls are envy at her. They think Sora is a witch, fairy or anything. Sora hates gossips but she's happy in her life and her family.

On the next day, Pixal woke up in the morning and went downstairs. Zane is cooking eggs and ham for breakfast.

"Good morning, Pixal." Zane greeted.

"Good morning, Zane." Pixal kissed Zane's cheek. She sets up the three plates, three cups, three spoons and forks on the table.

"Um... Sora is already left at four in the morning." said Zane.

"Eh! She woke up early. So, can we eat breakfast together without her?" Pixal asked.

"Yes, she ate bread with butter and hot cocoa for breakfast. She was training by her own." said Zane. He put the eggs and ham on the plates and placed on the table.

"Sometimes like that... Guess what day it is?" Pixal smiled.

"Oh! Today is Sora's birthday. She's eighteen now. Our little girl is not a baby anymore." Zane giggled.

"So stop doing baby stuffs to our princess." Pixal laughed.

The two laughed but Zane became sad.

"Zane, what's the matter?" Pixal asked.

"In eighteen years, we're spending time with her as a family. I... I'm negatively ready for this." Zane replied.

"I know. We must wait till the time has come. Although, she was happy with her life." Pixal patted Zane on the shoulder.

"But the king needs her. Her important role is the goddess of Falestria. I was worried about her. Is she going to upset?" Zane sat on the chair.

"Maybe or maybe not, Zane." Pixal frowned.

(Where no one goes-Jonsi)

Meanwhile, the sun rises. The seas are blue. The sky is beautiful with fluffy white clouds. Sora was riding on her night fury dragon, Sacrifice. They flew away, loop to loop and speed up. They can do tricks. Sora stood up on Sacrifice.

"Sacrifice, I'll jump and you will catch me." Sora jumped and do the sky diving. She enjoyed it. She was closer to the seas. Sacrifice caught her on her seat. "Good job, Sacrifice!" Sora fed Sacrifice some chicken. She looked at her wristwatch. It was seven-thirty. "Oh # $*! I'm going to be late. Sacrifice, go to my shop now." said Sora. Sacrifice followed her orders. They went back to Radiant Village. They landed on the ground. Sora got down and patted Sacrifice.

"Now, go home to Cole's house now. Okay, Sacrifice?" said Sora.

Sacrifice nodded and flew off. Sora ran over to the shop but suddenly, a muscular and boastful man stopped her.

"Hey, babe! Wanna go out with me?" the muscular man smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bardo, get out of my way. I have a job to do." Sora moved over but Bardo stopped her again.

"C'mon! Work is for chumps. I am rich and handsome. I can take you anywhere free. Or will you marry me?" Bardo smirked.

Sora is really angry like an angry bird XD. She grabbed Bardo and threw him into the mud with pigs. She rushed to the shop and opened the door. She looked at Bardo.

"You are a #$*ing bull$#* ! I'm not for sale and not marry you. Love can't buy with money!" Sora hissed. She went inside the shop and slammed the door. She took a deep breath. Her workers saw her.

"Bardo wants to marry me but I said 'no'." Sora sighed and walked to her working station.

"Gosh! Why he wants you?" Margie asked. She's Sora's friend and a seamstress.

"He's blind. He needs to move on with someone else." said Sora. She sewed the dress. The dress is almost done.

"It's true, dear. I don't like the guy who forces to marry you. You like the guy who always support, care and kind. He's a gentleman just like Zaniel." said Madam Flores, Sora's kind boss. She acted like a grandmother to Sora.

"Yeah! You and Zaniel are perfectly match. You two are so cute together." Margie bumped at Sora's shoulder gently.

"Che! You're a fangirl. Love can wait, okay?" Sora patted Margie back.

The bell rang because the customer opened the door. It was Zaniel.

"Hello, Sora! Is the dress done yet?" he smiled and asked to Sora.

"Almost done...and Voila! Purple flower ball gown for your mother." Sora gave the purple flower ball gown to Zaniel.

Zaniel was amazed that the purple ball gown is gorgeous. "It's beautiful. My mother loves it. Sora, you're amazing." said Zaniel.

"Well, it's my job. You always buy here." Sora smiled.

"Because you're good at fashion designs. You also make clothes for the boys too. My brother thought that it was a boy who made boys' clothes." Zaniel laughed.

"I really like to make clothes." Sora commented.

"Today is your birthday, right?" Zaniel asked and paid it for the dress.

"Yeah! I'm #/*ing eighteen. I hope Kuya and Ate never call me 'Baby Sora' for sure." said Sora.

"Don't worry, they won't because you're a grown up old lady." Zaniel giggled.

"Heeeeeey! I'm not 'Tandang Sora' and also not an eighty- year -old." Sora smirked.

"I know... well, see ya later and happy b-day." Zaniel waved his hand and leave.

"Aw! No present for Sora." said Margie.

"Sssh! Margie, you will wait soon." Madam Flores slammed a scroll on Margie's head.

Sora, Margie and Madam Flores continued their work. In six o'clock at night, they went home. Sora walked alone. Suddenly, she heard someone screamed.

"HELP! THERE'S A THIEF STOLE MY BAG! HELP!" The old woman cried.

The ugly thief ran towards Sora. Sora punched him in the face. The thief knocked out. Sora grabbed the bag and gave it to the old woman.

"Here you go, miss." said Sora.

"Thank you, young lady." the old woman thanked Sora and left. She dropped her tiny bottle with a black mist. Sora saw it and took it.

"Wait up! You forgot-"Sora called the old woman but she's gone. Sora looked at the tiny bottle. "I wonder what inside." she wondered.

Sora went home to the barn. She opened the door and went it. The explosion popped out with confetti and the lights turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA!" Zane, Pixal, Cole, Margie, Madam Flores and Zaniel yelled for a surprise party.

"Wow! Thanks!" Sora surprised.

"Heehee! Happy that you like it, sis." Margie gave her thumbs up.

"You're young adult now." said Madam Flores.

"You're not a baby anymore. You're a big baby." Cole jokily said it.

"Oh,Cole! I'm an adult now." Sora pouted.

"I know like wow! I still remember you since you were little." Cole ruffled Sora's hair.

"Now, enough with the chit-chat. I made a beef steaks, corn and chicken soup, rice and for dessert, chocolate cake with blue icing." Zane pointed at the meals on the table. The chocolate cake with blue icing shaped like a star, Sora's favorite shape.

"Kawaiiiiiiiii!That's my favorite! Let's eat! Eat! EAT!" Sora did the fist pump.

All of people ate their dinner. They gave Sora some gifts. While they are chatting, Sora and Zaniel went outside to get some fresh air.

"So, best day ever?" Zaniel asked.

"Well, it's fine." Sora smiled but frowned because she thinks something else.

"Sora, Is there something wrong? You look like you don't like the party." Zaniel worried at Sora.

"Huh! No, I really love it but my brother told me that our parents are dead by illness. I'm the worst." Sora kicked a pebble.

"Oh! No, you're not. You saved me and the others from the kidnapper. You made beautiful dresses. My mom is a huge fan of yours. Dang! You're the heroine of Radiant Village." Zaniel patted on Sora's back.

"I'm just a good guy or neutral guy." Sora smiled.

"Anyway, here's my gift for you. Hope you like it." Zaniel gave a small gift to Sora.

Sora opened the gift. She looked awe. It was a small blue katana keychain. "OMG! I love it. Thank you, Zan-zan." she hugged Zaniel.

"Ah! You're welcome." Zaniel hugged her back and blushed. 'Yes! She likes it.' he's secretly happy.

Sora and Zaniel looked each other and smiled.

"I want to say crazy." said Sora and began to sing. (Love is an open door-Frozen)

"Sure thing!" Zaniel agreed. Sora sat on the fences.

Sora: "All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
and then suddenly I bumped into you."

Zaniel sat on the fences too.

Zaniel: "I was thinking the same thing!'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

Sora and Zaniel stood up at the fences in balance.

Sora: "But with you."  
Zaniel: "But with you."

They walked on the fences. Sora spins around.

Zaniel: "I found my place."  
Sora: "I see your face."

They jumped down and ran somewhere. They spun around.

Both: "And it's nothing like I've ever known before...  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door."

Sora and Zaniel swung on the swings.

Sora: "With you."  
Zaniel: "With you."  
Sora: "With you."  
Zaniel: "With you."

Both: Love is an open door

They climbed and sat on the roof of the barn. The moon is shining and the shooting star came out.

Zaniel: "I mean it's crazy."  
Sora: "What?"

Zaniel: "We finish each other's-"  
Sora: "Sandwiches!"

They were playing hide 'n seek at the tree.

Zaniel: "That's what I was gonna say!"

Sora: "I've never met someone."

Both: "Who thinks so much like me? Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization,  
Can have but one explanation."

They do the robot dance at the clock tower.

Zaniel: "You!"  
Anna: "And I!"  
Zaniel: "Were"  
Sora: "Just"

Both: "Meant to be."

They danced joyfully at the beach.

Sora: "Say goodbye!"  
Zaniel: "Say goodbye!"

Both: "To the pain of the past  
we don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more."

Sora: "With you!"  
Zaniel: "With you!"  
Sora: "With you!"  
Zaniel: "With you!"

They went back to the fields with flowers and made a heart-shaped with their hands.

Both: "Love is an open door."

They were holding hands. They looked each other.

"Sora, you're the craziest heroine. I have to say something. I-" Zaniel didn't continue because someone blew the whistle. It was his friend, riding in the carriage. "Oh! My ride is here… Well, I need to go." Zaniel frowned.

"Haha! It's okay. I think your parents were worried at you." Sora pushed Zaniel to the carriage. "Well, see ya tomorrow!" Sora waved and went back to the barn.

"Um yeah! Same to you." Zaniel closed the door. The carriage is moving.

After the party is over, all of her friends said 'good bye' and went home. Sora put her katana keychain on her leg pocket belt, so that it kept Zaniel's gift safe. She went to her bedroom and lied on her bed.

"So... I'm eighteen... Is that mean Kuya will tell me something?" Sora asked herself. Someone knocked the door. "Come in! It's open." she got up.

Zane opened the door. "Hey! Sora, how are you?" he asked and sat on the bed.

"Great! I love the surprise party." Sora replied.

"Even I invited your crush, Zan-zan." Zane smirked.

"Oh! You big dummy!" Sora punched Zane's shoulder playfully. She acted like a kid and blushed because she heard her crush's name.

"Hahaha! Alright!" Zane laughed and Sora stopped punching. They were together in long years. Zane gave a small box to Sora. "This is from mother and father." he said.

Sora opened the small box. Inside the box is a blue sapphire necklace and shined into crimson. "Whoa! This is expensive and beautiful." she commented.

"It's a special gift. They required me to give this to you. The sapphire pendant is the part of our dynasty. Take care of it." said Zane.

"Okay. I promised. Thank you, Kuya." Sora hugged his brother. "I hope this wish comes true."

"What is your aspiration?" Zane asked and hugged her back.

"I wish I want to be with you and Ate, Kuya. I'm happy to live here with you." Sora answered.

Zane gasped. He realized that Sora was really enjoyed to live in Radiant Village with him and Pixal. Also his friends and Sora's crush. He hates to ruin Sora's wish. So, he decided to shut himself up to tell the past. "That's... The most wonderful wish that I ever heard, Sora." Zane hugged her tighter.

In fourteen minutes, Sora fell asleep on her bed. Zane tucked the blanket on her and kissed Sora's forehead. He went out of Sora's room and closed the door. At the living room, Pixal sat on the couch and reading a book. Zane came in.

"Zane, did you talk to Sora about the truth?" Pixal asked while reading.

"I...I decided not to tell her the truth." Zane answered.

Pixal fell down her book by the shock. She stood up. "What?! Why?!" she asked in two single words.

"Sora's life is blithe. Forget the truth." said Zane.

Meanwhile at Sora's room, she remembered the small bottle that the old woman dropped. She got up and got the small bottle in her drawer. She analyzed the small bottle.

"I swear that I won't this." she commented and opened the small bottle. "Oh! I forgot to shake it." she closed and shook the small bottle. "Now, open sesame." she reopened the small bottle.

The small bottle popped into a black mist with horror red eyes. Sora shocked and dropped the small, empty bottle. She stepped back gently.

"Finally...we meet again." the black mist charged and going to attack Sora.

Sora shocked. Her eyes are glowing red. "¡ *$! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted with horror and raised her right hand. The light blasted at the black mist by Sora's right hand. The black mist disappeared. Sora was amazed and looked at her right hand. "What the?"

Zane and Pixal heard Sora's voice and went to her room. Zane knocked the door.

"Sora, we're coming in." said Zane.

Sora blinked and her eyes were back to normal. Zane opened the door.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Pixal asked to Sora.

"Hahaha! I'm scared of the partying, flying cockroaches, Ate. They missed the party." Sora lied.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reveal the power

In two days later, Sora was working at the shop. She finished her angelic light blue dress with a blue open gown. She starred at the dress. She's really wanted to wear the dress that she made but she's going to sell it for someone else. Zaniel was there and understands that Sora wants to wear the dress. Suddenly, the door opened and it was Cole.

"Sora, there's an emergency!" Cole was in panic.

"Cole, chillax! Tell me what happened?" Sora asked.

"Pixal got sick. The other villagers are sick as well. They're at the infirmary." Cole answered the bad news.

Sora and Zaniel shocked and looked at each other.

"Ate is sick. I must go." said Sora.

"Me too. Is Zane know about this?" Zaniel asked to Cole.

Cole nodded. "Yeah! I have Rocky and Sacrifice with me. Let's ride on them." he said. Sora and Zaniel agreed.

Cole was riding on Rocky. While, Sora and Zaniel was riding on Sacrifice. They flew away and headed to the infirmary.

Pixal was lying on the bed. She was sweaty and breathing. Zane held Pixal's hand and worried. Cole, Sora and Zaniel were arrived. Sora worried and closer to Zane.

"What happened to Ate?"She asked.

"Your sister is genuinely ill. My friend, Robert told me that she was working at garden and suddenly fainted. I still don't know why. The others have the same illness too." Zane replied to Sora's question.

"I was in panic and tired. I really need to drink some water." said Cole. He grabbed a pitcher of water and poured into the glass. Zaniel noticed the water is transparently grey. Cole is going to drink it.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" Zaniel shouted.

Cole stopped. At least, he didn't drink the water. "What?!"

Zaniel took away the glass from Cole and looked at it closely. Sora wondered what Zaniel's doing.

"Zan-zan, is it the water cause the people getting ill?" Sora asked.

"Apparently yes." Zaniel answered and showed to them. "The water is grey. That means poison or toxic." He explained.

O_O

Cole's eyes widened by shock. He grabbed the pitcher and threw the poison water outside the window but he didn't know that the man was outside. The man got wet.

"Oh my goodness! The rain is fast and started sunny. IT'S A MIRACLE!" he shouted.

"Great! You wet the crazy man, Cole." Sora pouted.

"Hey! At least, he's not drinking it." said Cole, stretched his back.

"The question is where did the poison coming from." said Zaniel.

"From the garbage. We don't throw garbage at the river. It's better to investigate it." Zane requested.

"Let's check to the river." said Zaniel.

"To the swim pool!" Sora shouted and pointed.

"We're going to the river." Cole corrected.

"To the river, that the sexy chicks are taking bath!" Sora shouted and pointed.

"Chicks?!" Cole imagined that chicks are sexy, naked ladies.

"Chicks!" Zaniel imagined that chicks are baby chickens.

"Do not think dirty things! You should go to the river and also find the medicine for removing the poison." Zane hissed because he hates dirty things in public.

Sora, Zaniel and Cole rode on their dragons and landed on the ground, near the river. They investigated the river and suddenly figured it out that the other side of the river has a lot of garbage. Cole went closer to the garbage. He shocked and covered his mouth. He saw a dead body inside the garbage.

"What the $# *! There's a dead body over here!" Cole shouted. Zaniel and Sora heard him and came over.

"I don't want to tell Pixal about this. She's freaking out like this." said Sora.

"So...who's going to move the dead body?" Zaniel asked.

"I'll do it." Sora volunteered.

"No way! Pretty lady like you don't pick up the dead body." said Cole.

"I'm the sheriff and I am not afraid of dead body." said Sora. She grabbed the dead body's leg. Cole helped her too.

They moved out the dead body. Zaniel checked the dead body. The dead body has bruises and shot at the head. It was a slave.

"I think it's a slave. Someone killed him by hazing and shot in the head. The slave didn't do any of this." Zaniel explained.

"Then, who's the killer?" Cole asked. He raised his eyebrow.

Sora finds some clues on the dead slave's body. The slave's hand is closed. Sora opened the slave's hand and got something. It's a silver coin written 'B' in the middle.

"I think I know who the killer is but we need to find some medicine to remove the poison." Sora suggested.

Sora, Cole and Zaniel went to the store to buy a lot of remedy for removing the poison. They went back to the infirmary by riding their dragons. They gave the remedy to the doctor and Zane. Pixal is drinking the remedy and rested on her bed. Sora talked to Zane, Cole and Zaniel about the river. She explained to Zane.

"The river is polluted and there's a dead body. This is insane." said Zane.

"Yeah... The slave is dead by torture and shot in the head." said Cole.

"The real culprit is Bardo. I noticed the silver coin." Sora showed the silver coin to others.

"It's a letter 'b'. Sora, are you positively sure that Bardo is the murder?" Zane asked.

"I'm not sure. He said to himself that he's rich but he has a huge mansion and many servants." Sora replied.

"Well, let's pay him for a visit." Cole suggested

"I hate him so much. Bardo is a big $##*." Sora and Zaniel said it in a duel. They looked each other awkwardly.

"Jinx! You two have the same thing." Cole laughed.

"Um... Let's get going." Sora blushed and left.

"M-me too!" Zaniel blushed and left the same.

"Well, they like each other." Cole smiled.

"Cole, protect Sora for me. I'll going with you soon." said Zane.

"Alright. Take care of Pixal." said Cole and left.

Zane took care of Pixal. Sora, Zaniel and Cole were riding on their dragons. At Bardo's mansion, the slaves were cleaning the surroundings. Bardo threw the paper at the ground.

"You pity slaves! Throw the garbage at the river. Or else, I'll shoot you in the head." Bardo smirked.

"Did your momma told ya that no littering or killing the innocent people?" Sora asked.

Sora and Zaniel were arrived. Bardo was happy to see Sora.

"Ah! Cutie pie, it's nice to see-" Bardo stopped because Zaniel points him with a knife.

"Don't you dare go any closer to Sora." Zaniel hissed.

"We heard you that you're the mastermind." Sora looked outrageously at Bardo.

"What? Me? No, why you think of that? I was just joking." Bardo laughed.

"Oh really?!" Sora smirked.

Rocky took Bardo to the sky by Cole. Bardo got scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! PUT ME DOWN!AAAAAAAHHH!" Bardo screamed.

"As you wish. Rocky, drop it!" Cole ordered. Rocky dropped Bardo. Bardo screamed with frighten. Cole patted Rocky. "Good boy! Rocky, fetch!" he ordered again. Rocky caught Bardo and landed on the ground. Bardo got scared and peed his pants.

"Alright! I give up! I killed the slave! Please don't kill me!" Bardo begged and bowed.

Sora went closer to Bardo. She got Bardo's revolver gun. "I don't kill you. You're under arrest. All slaves, be free!" she said. All the slaves ran away from the mansion.

Cole fed Rocky some dragon treat. Zaniel went closer to Sora and patted her back.

"Glad he won't bother you anymore." Zaniel smiled.

"Yup! Let's go back to Radiant Village." Sora smiled him back.

Cole saw something at the ground. The ground came out of bones. The skeletons rose from the death and walking like zombies. Cole took out his golden scythe and Rocky roared. Sora and Zaniel noticed it.

"Sora, Zaniel, there's a walking skeletons around you!" Cole shouted.

"How did they turned to life?!" Zaniel asked and frightened.

"What magic potion did you use?" Sora glared at Bardo.

"I-i-i- I didn't do it!" Bardo yelled.

"Well, don't go anyway." Sora got her scissors as a weapon.

(Fight - Icon for Hire)

Zaniel targeted the skeletons and fired them using his bow and lighting arrows. Sora attacked and shot them with her scissors and revolver gun. Cole sliced the skeletons with his golden scythe and made an earthquake using his earth power. Rocky smashed and attacked the skeletons. While they fought the skeletons, Bardo tried to escape but suddenly caught by the demon titan. He was terrified and screamed. The demon titan ate Bardo. Sora, Zaniel and Cole defeated the skeletons. They saw the demon titan was eating.

"Oh $# *! The giant ate Bardo!" Cole shocked.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" Zaniel shouted and covered his eyes.

"That's his punishment to kill the slaves." Sora didn't care Bardo.

The demon titan roared and ran to get the three. Sora, Zaniel, Cole and Rocky ran away from the demon titan.

"Man! That guy is huge." said Zaniel.

"Sora, Zaniel, you have to shoot the demon titan. I'll distract him." Cole hopped on Rocky and flew away. They were the front of the demon titan and made funny faces. The demon titan got angry and hits them but Cole and Rocky dodged it.

"Let's do it to it, Zan-zan! It's Attack On Titan Time!" Sora shouted. Zaniel nodded.

They were shooting at the demon titan with revolver gun and lighting arrows. The demon titan got hurt but he won't give up. The skeleton has a spear and targeted at Zaniel. Sora saw it and shocked.

"ZANIEL, LOOK OUT!" Sora pushed Zaniel away. The skeleton threw the spear and stabbed at Sora's chest. Sora gasped and coughed with blood. She fainted and fell on the ground and bleeding.

Zaniel frightened to see Sora stabbed. His tears came out. "NOOOOOO!SORAAAA!" Zaniel cried.

"Huh! Sora?!" Cole heard Zaniel's cry. He looked at the ground. He froze in a shock. "SORA!" He cried. The demon titan slammed Cole and Rocky like King Kong's attacks. Cole and Rocky hit at the forest and passed out.

"COLE! ROCKY!" Zaniel cried. He continued to shoot at the demon titan but the demon titan grabbed him. He won't release him. He strangled Zaniel. Zaniel screamed in pain. Sora's eyes are half opened and saw the demon titan strangled Zaniel.

"Don't."

The demon titan opened his mouth. Zaniel got scared. Sora closed her eyes.

"Hurt."

The demon titan is going to eat him. Zaniel screamed.

"ZANIEL!" Sora opened her crimson glowing eyes with red flame at the right eye. She stood up and pulled the spear out from her chest. She jumped very high and threw a spear at the demon titan's left eye. The demon titan hurt his left eye painfully and dropped Zaniel. Zaniel is falling but saved by Sora. They landed on the ground.

"S-s-Sora, you're alive!" Zaniel surprised.

"At least, you're not dead." said Sora. She put Zaniel down. Her chest is bleeding.

The demon titan raises his fist and going to punch them but suddenly, the golden shuriken threw and froze the demon titan's fist with ice. The shuriken went back to Zane. Zane saw it already and ran over to Sora and Zaniel.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Cole and Rocky passed out by that giant." Zaniel answered.

"..." Sora didn't say anything but she didn't care about her wound.

Zane noticed Sora's glowing red eyes and her wound on her chest. "Sora, you're wounded! You need to rest." Zane shocked and worried.

The fifty skeletons are going to attack them and the demon titan roared. Sora got her katana chain from her leg pocket belt. Her katana chain transformed into a wild sapphire and ruby sword with purple flame. Zaniel and Zane amazed.

"Coooooooool! Wait! Is that my gift for her? How did it do that?!" Zaniel dumfounded.

"I will explain to you later. Right now, we need to finish this!" Zane slashed and sliced the skeletons.

Zaniel targeted and shot the skeletons with bow and lighting arrows. While they fought the skeletons, Sora ran jumped up to the sky with her unknown power. She attacked the demon titan with her sword. The demon titan dodged and has scars everywhere. Sora has no choice but to find the demon titan's weakness. She jumped at the huge arm. The demon titan slaps on her but Sora dodged and sliced the hand. The demon titan screamed with pain and lowered his head to bite Sora. She ran faster to avoid him. She jumped over the back of the head and stabbed the neck. She chopped the demon titan's huge neck with her flaming blade. Zaniel and Zane saw Sora killed the demon titan. The demon titan is dead and fell on the ground. Sora landed on the ground and walked towards Zaniel and Zane.

"She killed the titan in one slash." said Zaniel.

Sora's flaming right eye is fading. She became weaker and collapsed on the ground. Zane shocked and ran over to her. He carried her.

"Sora, Wake up! Sora!" Zane shouted and worried.

Sora opened her eyes. "...Kuya...Zane..." she felt weak.

"Sora! Don't die! Sora!" Zaniel cried with tears.

Sora's sight blurred and black. She passed out.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

The girl was standing at Sora's side. She has flaming crimson eyes and same appearance as Sora.

"Wake up, your highness." she smirked.

Sora opened her light blue eyes and looked at the girl. "W-who...are...you?" she asked. She can't move a muscle because she's weak.

The girl bent her knees. "You should name me. You created me as your entity." she said.

"Um... BattleCry?" Sora answered.

"Hmm... That's an awesome name. Wake up in the real world and talk to your bro, you oversleep!" The girl answered.

Sora closed her eyes and woke up in the real life. She was on her bed at her room and wore a polo shirt. Zaniel was sleeping on the chair and laid his arms and head on the bed. Sora smiled because he's always with her as childhood best friends. She got up little but winced. She felt the pain in her chest. She remembered that she stabbed by the spear. She unbuttoned her polo shirt a little and checked her chest. Her chest bandaged. Sora sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and opened.

"I told you that I was unconscious, Zane! The giant hit me and my dragon!" Sora heard Cole's voice. She went downstairs. At the living room, Zane was angry at Cole. Pixal was fine because she cured by the medicine. She's upset that the two men are yelling each other.

"You said that you got hit by the hideous titan before Sora got killed!" Zane hissed.

"Zane, calm down! Cole told us that Sora and Zaniel tried to avoid the demon titan but the skeleton stabbed her." Pixal explained.

"Not all of it. Zaniel told me that Sora saved him by the skeleton's attack. I was busy distracting the giant and they were shooting him." Cole explained as well.

"BUT YOU FAILED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" Zane shouted with rage.

"What do you mean 'Protect the princess', Kuya?" Sora asked suspiciously.

Zane, Pixal and Cole looked at Sora. They were silent. Cole got nosebleed because Sora's polo shirt is open at the top. Sora noticed and covered it.

"Waaah! Sorry! I was checking myself." Sora blushed and buttoned the polo shirt.

"No!No! It's alright. You knew you have wound on your chest." Cole wiped his nose.

"By the way, who's the princess?" Sora asked.

Cole, Zane and Pixal didn't reply Sora's answer.

"My question is not harmful. I will repeat it again. Who's the-"

"Zane, it's time." Pixal nodded.

"Huh?!" Sora confused.

Zane went closer to Sora and held her hand. "Sora, it's you. You're the princess of Falestria." he answered.

Sora was frozen by shock, confuse or illusion. Her answer is "Aaaaa...Eeeee...Iiiii...Ooooo...Uuuuu..."

"Sora, I know you said it in vowels but it's factual." said Zane.

"I think she's addlebrained." Pixal raised her eyebrow.

"She wants to pass out. Okay! Sora, pass out." said Cole.

Sora passed out.

"COLE!" Zane and Pixal shouted.

"What? She did that. She passed out when I said 'I'm gay'." said Cole.

Zane and Pixal shocked and starred at Cole.

"I'm just joking. I'm one hundred percent not gay." Cole laughed.

Meanwhile, Sora suddenly woke up in her room.

"Ugh! I had a worst nightmare." she rubbed her head.

"Actually, you passed out in thirty minutes ago." said Zaniel. He woke up after Sora fainted. He was making a loom bracelet.

"What?! Really?! Then, I got stabbed by the &/$# skeleton." Sora sighed.

"Please don't pass out. I heard Zane told you that you're a princess, aren't you?" Zaniel asked.

"Not sure... It was misunderstanding." Sora frowned.

"I'm glad that you're okay. I didn't see that $#* bone tried to kill me. It's my fault." Zaniel felt guilty.

"Shut the #*$ up, Zan-zan. It's not your fault. It's my way to save you. I don't want to see your family upset." Sora patted on Zaniel back.

"Thanks, Sora. You're the best...It's almost night time." Zaniel smiled.

"And it's dinner time! Kuya is going to make chicken cream soup." Sora cheered.

"Oh boy! My favorite! Let's go!" Zaniel is excited. He loves Zane's cooking.

Sora and Zaniel ran down the stairs. Pixal and Cole were at the dining room. They sat on the chairs and take a sip of chicken cream soup.

"Ate, where's Kuya?" Sora asked to Pixal.

"Oh! He's at outside. He told me that you need to talk to him after dinner." Pixal replied.

"So, it's not a dream after all." Sora frowned.

"But at least your brother made a chicken cream soup. You should eat it first." said Pixal.

"Don't worry, Zane finished his dinner. So, you will talk to him later." said Cole.

"Alright." Sora answered.

After they ate dinner together, Cole and Zaniel went home. Pixal washed the dishes. Sora worried about her brother. She decided to meet him. At the outside, the cradle hanged on two trees (It's a family swing, not a crib). Zane sat there and playing his acoustic guitar. Sora came in and saw him. She worried about him.

"I'm here." said Sora.

"Sora, sit down here please." Zane smiled kindly.

Sora sat on the cradle besides him. She looked at the sky. The night is dark with shining stars. Zane put his guitar on the ground and frowned.

"Sora..." he looked at her.

"What is it, Kuya?" Sora asked and looked at him.

"Remember what I said. I wasn't lying. The truth is that I'm not your real brother. Even Pixal, she's not your real sister-in-law." said Zane.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Sora was confused.

"I know it's hard but... You were born as the youngest princess of Falestria and your real name is Princess Sakura Sapphire Falestria. Your real mother and father are the queen and king of Falestria." Zane replied.

"What the *^$#! It's just a joke. I don't remember them. Did they $# ^ing abandon me?!" Sora cried.

"No, they didn't. They ordered me and Pixal to take care of you as an infant and away from Falestria. They decimated by the demonic goddess. Pixal and I are the Queen's knights. We followed their command to protect you. They love you, Sora. They wish that you're alive in this world." Zane explained. He felt guilty.

"...So... I was adopted... I'm not your real sister... I'm just... a sham..." Sora froze in shock. She was silent mode and didn't know what to do.

Zane felt sad that the truth hurts her. He didn't want to tell the whole truth but he had to. His tears began pouring from his eyes. Zane hugged Sora tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sora. I know I said the truth because the kingdom of Falestria and your family needs you. I'm really sorry. You're still my little sister in all of my heart. I love you." he said.

"I know truth hurts but you didn't hurt me. So, it's alright. Your love is the most important." Sora whispered.

"Are you mad?" Zane asked. He kissed Sora's forehead.

"...No... Just few sad and confuse..." Sora replied.

After a few minutes, Sora lied on the cradle. While, Zane sat beside her and played his guitar. He is singing. (Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade)

Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside

And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable…Impossible

Sora heard Zane's voice. She reminds him in her memory. Zane was singing for her lullaby since she was one year old. When he smiled, Sora smiled too. They're always sleeping together when Sora is scared.

I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see

And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable…Impossible

In Sora's mind, 'That's why he didn't want me to call him 'Papa' but he's very kind to me and wanted me to call him 'brother'. Even Ate Pixal is my adoptive sister-in-law. I knew they are robots since the age of thirteen, except adopted me. I think they were afraid of telling the truth about my real parents...They... love me...'

Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything  
Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable…Impossible

Zane finished the song. He looked at Sora. She felt asleep peacefully. He put down his guitar on the ground and stroked Sora's hair. Pixal was arrived and sat besides Zane.

"Is everything exceptional?" Pixal asked.

"Yes, she understood the truth but I can' t explain all of the history. Sora needs a rest." Zane replied.

Pixal looked at sleepy Sora. She kissed Sora's cheek. "She's cute while she was sleeping." she smiled.

"Right... Well, the truth has revealed, we must go to Ninjago and meet King Wu. He needs Sora to bring Falestria back." Zane frowned.

"I agreed but can we stay here in two weeks?" Pixal asked.

"Of course, it's not a problem. We must tell Sora tomorrow." Zane answered.

On the next day, Zane, Pixal, Sora and Cole have a special meeting at the dining room. Zaniel will listen to them at the living room. Zane explained to Sora that they're leaving Radiant Village, travel to Ninjago and become a goddess of Falestria.

"Say WHAT?!" Sora freaked out.

"Sora, it's notable that we must tell the king that you know the truth about you're the princess of Falestria." Zane explained.

"Like what the hell! I'm going to be a *% #ing goddess and rule Falestria. I don't know anything about duties." Sora hissed.

"Then, we can teach you. Your mother chose you because she said that you're the most powerful than anyone." said Pixal.

"Grr... Why me, Mama?" Sora groaned and landed her head on the table.

"Because you survived by the stab. Maybe that's your power." said Cole.

"Hmm... Immortality? Is that it?" Sora wondered.

"Yes but there's more. The goddess was always using the power of creation, light and darkness." said Zane.

"I sort of remembered that I killed the dark mist by blasting light in my hand. That's my light." said Sora.

"You're almost attacked by the dark mist! Why you didn't tell me?!" Pixal shocked.

"Don't worry, Ate. It's gone now..." Sora sighed. "There's more... While I was fainted, I met a girl just like me but her eyes are red with flame at the right. I named her 'BattleCry'. That's all." she said.

"Um... That's your entity. She's the opposite of you but she gives you strength. If your angry increased, you're going to get crazy, coldblooded in the fight. If you have blood loss, you're still alive but weak." Zane explained.

"Wow... I have an entity. Hey! Battlecry, are you there?" Sora asked BattleCry to wake up but BattleCry didn't respond.

"Sora, if you're calling your entity, she can't talk or hear because she was asleep." said Pixal.

"Ooooooooh!" Sora understood.

"We need to go to Ninjago next two weeks. You needs rest because your wound." said Zane.

"I want to travel but I don't want to leave Radiant Village. Is there another way?" Sora asked.

"No, it's very important about to meet the king of Ninjago. He ordered us to bring you there. Do not worry; we can visit here some other time." Zane answered.

"Come on, Sora. You need to change your bandage." said Pixal.

"Okay." Sora frowned.

Sora and Pixal went to Sora's room to clean up her wound. Cole sipped the cup of coffee. Zane stood up and went to the living room. Zaniel looked at him.

"Did you force Sora to go to Ninjago or the king of Ninjago order you?" Zaniel asked.

"King Wu's order. Sorry about what happened. Sora might going to say good bye." Zane replied.

"I'm not going to say good bye, Zane. I have something to confess." said Zaniel.

"Then, what is it?" Zane asked.

"I want to go to Ninjago." Zaniel answered.

'Oh my! Is this true? I think he likes to go with Sora.' Zane thought. "Um...if you really want too, ask your parents." he said.

"You mean it. I can go with you guys." Zaniel grinned.

"I honestly accept it but you need to ask your parents first." Zane smiled.

"Alright! I will be right back!" Zaniel ran off.

At Sora's room, Sora lied on the bed and Pixal cleaned Sora's wound at her chest. Sora winced the pain.

"Oh! Is it hurt? It's done. I'll help you to get up." said Pixal.

"A little... I need a little support." Sora got up and Pixal helped her.

"I'll put the bandage around your chest." said Pixal. She put the bandage around Sora's chest. She sighed and worried about her. "It finished."

"Thanks Ate... Um... Am I immortal?" Sora asked.

"Certainly, you can't die because you have demon's and angel's blood just like your mother." Pixal answered.

"Gosh! I didn't know my parents are immortals." said Sora. She got dressed. Someone knocked the door. "It's open. You may come in." she said.

"Hey! Sora, how's your wound?" Zaniel opened the door.

"It's fine." Sora smiled.

"Well, I'm off. I'll leave you two here." Pixal smiled and left the room.

Sora and Zaniel were staying silent.

"Sora, are you going to Ninjago?" Zaniel asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to leave here. This is my homeland that I grew up. I'm not sure if I'm going back here after I become a goddess of Fale-whatever." Sora frowned and looked out at the window.

"I'm sure you're going back here." said Zaniel.

"Why are you so positive?" Sora asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"You said that to Reneya before." Zaniel smiled.

"Oh yeah! I said that before... but she's not coming back. Maybe she's- I don't know." Sora sat on the bed.

"She has a duty as soldier. I'm sure she's okay. Anyway, I have good news... I'm coming with you." Zaniel grinned.

"Whaaaaat?!" Sora surprised.

"What's wrong? You don't like your best friend to go to the journey with you, do you?" Zaniel pouted.

"I like too but did you ask your parents for permission? I mean, they won't accept this." Sora was worried.

Zaniel laughed. "Sora, I'm nineteen and my parents accepted me to travel all over the world. I asked Zane in the first place." he said.

"So, you're acting like a spoiled brat." Sora smirked.

"Heeeeeey! I'm not that spoiled brat. I really love to explore new things." Zaniel folded his arms at his chest.

"Then, why you want to join?" Sora asked.

"Because... without you, I'm not safe." Zaniel answered and lied on Sora's bed.

"What the $#!^ am I, your bodyguard?" Sora hissed.

"Nope, something that I don't want to remember." Zaniel frowned and hugged the pillow.

Sora remembered Zaniel's worst incident at the age of fifteen. Zaniel got drugged by the evil man and ravishment him with torture. Zaniel was in pain, scared and screaming for help. The evil man was heartless but suddenly, Sora came in with her bloody wounds on her body. She killed the evil man by her own hands. She saw Zaniel was terrified and hugged him for comfort. Zaniel is crying and hugged Sora tightly. That's why he has scars on his right cheek and left eye. Sora doesn't want to know about it. Zaniel was suddenly spoken up.

"Sora, do you remember the time that I-"

Sora grabbed the pillow and slammed at Zaniel's head. Zaniel shocked.

"Hey! Hey! What the?!" He shouted.

"Don't say that! Forget about that! It's okay to join me and my family. Just don't remind me that $#*^ty past." said Sora. She hoped that he didn't say anything.

Zaniel heard what Sora said. He smiled and hugged Sora. He was happy and cheerfully like a puppy.

"Yay! Thank you, best friend! Yaaaaay!" said Zaniel.

"No prob, bro." Sora smiled.

In one week later, Sora retired as a seamstress and fashion designer. She said "good bye" to Margie and Ma'am Flores. Sora packed her things for traveling. She went outside to see the sunset. On the second week, they are ready to go. Zane and Pixal wore their Queen's knight clothes again. It's been eighteen years that they didn't wear them. Cole wore his awesome black suit with an orange dragon pattern. Zaniel wore his archery clothes. They are waiting for Sora.

"You two are the Queen's knights and Sora's guardians. Whoa! I never seen that clothes before." said Zaniel.

"It's pretty old. We wore it because our duty is to protect Sora." Zane smiled.

"But Zane, Sora wasn't felt comfortable if you act like knights in shining armor. Plus, she obeys you because she's younger than you." said Cole.

"Oh! You're right. We took care of her in very long years. She was very kind and obedient." said Zane.

"Cole, who will take care the dragons?" Pixal asked.

"My friend is a dragon keeper. He can take care of them. Rocky, Shard and Sacrifice were off for the sunbathing." Cole showed his golden scythe. "With this, I can call them for emergency." Cole explained.

"That was amazing, Cole." Zaniel gave Cole thumbs up.

"Sorry! You're waiting me for so long." Sora came out. She wore a cool fighter outfit that she made. They were amazed.

"Oh my...You look cute!" Zaniel blushed.

"You're fantastic. You made your own outfit for the fight." Zane smiled at Sora.

"Sora, I thought you hate pink. Your hood is pink." Pixal wondered.

"I know but it's part of the fashion." said Sora.

"You're too cute like a baby." Cole cooed.

"Knock off! Let's get going." Sora pouted.

"By the way, we must go to Acarda because there's a festival. We can ride a ship at River Maya." Zaniel requested.

"Festival! Kuya, can we go please?" Sora looked at Zane with her puppy eyes.

"Sure, we can go there for fun." Zane nodded.

"Yehey!" Sora cheered.

They all agreed to go to Acarda. They leave Radiant Village, except Sora. She turned around to see the village one more time. She sighed and smiled.

'So long, Radiant Village! We will meet again.' she thought in her mind and left. She followed her family and friends. The journey will start here.

(God knows - Hirano Aya)


	6. Chapter 6 - Acarda

Sora, Zane, Pixal, Cole and Zaniel were walking on the road. They can fight monsters or beasts in their way. They can do camping some other times. Sora felt tired by walking.

"Whaaaa! Kuya, can we have a break?" Sora asked. She was exhausted.

"Sora, we're almost there. Zaniel doesn't care if he's tired." Cole pointed at Zaniel.

"La la la la! We're going to Acarda!" Zaniel is singing and dancing.

"Zan-zan, that's gay." Sora laughed.

"Huh!" Zaniel stopped and confused.

"Cole is right. We're almost there. Look!" Zane pointed at the kingdom of Acarda.

"Oh! You're right. Taralets! (Let's go!)" said Sora.

Sora, Zaniel, Zane, Pixal and Cole continued walking. At Acarda, the festival is colorful. The people are happy and enjoy their celebrations.

"This is astonished. Why they have a festival?" Zane asked to Zaniel.

"Oh! They are celebrating the birth of Acarda." Zaniel answered.

"I see. It's very interesting." said Pixal.

"We should eat at the restaurant. I'm kinda hungry." said Sora.

"We should eat lunch at my parents' house. C'mon! I want you to meet them." Zaniel smiled.

"Um...Okay." Sora nodded.

"You know, I didn't see Zaniel's family before." Cole raised his eyebrow.

"Me either but this is our first time them now." said Zane.

"I think his parents are very nice as Zaniel." Pixal wondered.

They went to the castle. Sora was curious about Zaniel's "home".

"I got inquisitive. Are your parents work here?" Pixal asked.

"You'll see." Zaniel grinned.

The bodyguards bowed to Zaniel and opened the doors. The throne room is gorgeous in light blue and light green. Sora, Zane, Pixal and Cole were awe.

"This place is elegance." said Zane.

"Um...I'm kinda nosy and nervous but we should go to the back door." Sora's body is shaking by nervous.

Zaniel grabbed Sora's hand gently. "It's alright. My parents know you." Zaniel smiled.

"Zan, Bro! Is that Sora, your BFF?" Zaniel's older brother ran and hugged his little brother.

"Yeah! Yuu, this is Sora." Zaniel introduced Sora to Yuu.

"H-hello!" Sora waved.

"Oh! Hello! I'm Prince Yuu of Acarda and also, Zan's brother." Yuu smiled.

"Wait! You're Prince Yuu. Then, Zaniel is a p-p-p-prince!" Cole shocked and fainted.

"Why you didn't tell me, your majesty?" Zane asked with respect.

"Well, I'm just being secretive. Please don't say 'your majesty' or anything." Zaniel pouted.

"It's okay, Zan. They are royal Queen's knights." said Yuu.

The king and queen came in and sat on their thrones. Sora, Zane, Pixal and Cole bowed to them.

"Salutation, your highness." Zane greeted.

"It is nice to meet all of you. Even you, Sora, you grown up so fast. I'm happy that you always with my son, Zaniel." said King Miyagi, Zaniel's father.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness." said Sora.

"Dad, we're going to eat lunch now." said Zaniel.

"Of course, son. We finished our meals. So, go ahead to the dining room. Ask the butler to prepare the meal." King Miyagi smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. C'mon, guys! I'll show you to the dining room." said Zaniel.

Zaniel went to the dining room. The others followed, except Sora. She noticed Queen Mina wore a purple flower gown that she made and Zaniel bought it. She smiled, bowed and followed Zaniel. At the dining room, they sat on the chairs and the maids placed the meals on the table.

"Wow! They are delicious." Cole was ready to eat.

"Let's eat!" Zaniel cheered.

All of them were eating and enjoyed the lunch time (with their table manners). Sora starred at her meal. Zaniel looked at her and worried.

"Sora, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm fine. I didn't know you're the prince and I'm just a seamstress and a farm girl." Sora replied and ate her meal.

"You always join me to your house. I really like it. So, I did this the same. I'm not act princely to the villager. I'm always friendly... By the way, about the river, my friend fixed it by his new invention." said Zaniel.

"Really! That's why the water is clean and fresh." said Sora.

"Zaniel, Is your friend an inventor?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Zaniel answered.

"Can we meet him?" Cole asked.

"Sure. Why not!" Zaniel smiled.

After lunchtime, Zaniel, Sora, Zane, Pixal and Cole were going to the warehouse. Suddenly,

"BOOOOOM!"

The warehouse has explosion with a smoke. They are shocked and rushed to the warehouse. The man in blue came out and coughed.

"Woo! That was a big boom!" he said.

Zane and Cole heard his voice before. "Jay?" they said it in the duel.

"What the! Zane? Cole?" Jay saw them in surprise. "ZANE! COLE! YOU'RE HERE!" he was happy and hugged them tightly with joy.

"We're providential to see you, my friend." Zane smiled.

"Yeah! Um! Jay, you hugged us too tight." said Cole.

"Oh! Sorry! I was happy to see you!" Jay let Zane and Cole go. "So, why are you here anyway, another legendary mission?" he asked.

"Ah! Well, we're going to Ninjago because the goddess has return." said Zane.

"You mean the princess of Falestria. You told me a long time ago. She's with you?" said Jay.

"Yup! She's here." Cole pointed at Sora.

"This is Princess Sakura Sapphire Falestria. We can call her, Sora." said Zane.

Jay went closer to Sora. He shook her hand with a sweet smile. "Hello! I'm Jay Walker. I'm Zane's and Cole's friend and a comrade of Ninjgo." he introduced to her.

"It was awesome to meet you. Anyway, what do you mean comrade of Ninjago?" Sora asked. She doesn't know the history of his brother.

"Didn't Zane tell you?" Jay asked. Sora shook her head. "Well, we are the protectors of Ninjago. We got chosen by elemental dragons and the golden weapons." he explained.

"Kuya has the golden shurikens and Shard the ice dragon. Cole has the golden scythe and Rocky the earth dragon. Then, what's yours, Barney?" Sora asked. She put her hands on her waist.

"Haha! Mine is a golden nunchucks and my lighting dragon is Wisp. Man! You're a funny girl." Jay ruffled Sora's hair.

"Gosh! Jay, you knew them. Glad we reunited together." said Zaniel.

"Hey! Wait! You said that your 'friend' fixed the water from the river. Jay fixed the water, isn't he?" Pixal asked.

"Yup! He made a machine for filtration, purification, alkaline and removing all the trash." Zaniel answered.

"I noticed the river has garbage cause poison and toxic...but I saw a dead body. It's creepy!" Jay shivered by seeing a dead body.

"Don't worry, it's gone now. Even the killer got eaten by the giant." said Cole.

"Ouch! That served him right but Sora killed it. That's how she discovered herself by using powers, right?" Jay asked.

"Nope, Sora stabbed at her chest by the alive skeleton. She revealed her entity's strength." Zane explained.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sora, does your chest hurt?" Jay asked to Sora.

"A little but now, it's gone." Sora smiled.

"Oh! Good to hear." Jay grinned.

"So, let's give them a tour, shall we?" said Zaniel.

"Sure! After this, we can go to festival at night. Is there a night for the dance?" Pixal asked.

"Of course!" Zaniel answered with a smile.

"Oh! Zaniel, can I speak to Sora for a while?"Queen Mina called Zaniel.

"Yes, Mom." Zaniel replied.

Zaniel and Jay gave Zane, Pixal and Cole a tour. Sora was very nervous to talk to Zaniel's mother. She thinks of negative things but she needs to find out what's her personality.

"Um...Hello again." Sora greeted to Queen Mina.

"Kawaii! You're so cute with your fancy outfits." Queen Mina was awe. She's like a fangirl of fashion.

"Haha! Thank you, your highness." Sora blushed.

"You're very welcome, dear. Now, let's go some tea party." Queen Mina smiled.

Sora and Queen Mina have a tea party at the garden. Sora ate a chocolate chip cookie.

"Mmm! It's delicious." said Sora.

"Yes, it is. Sora, how's Zaniel spending time with you?" Queen Mina asked.

"Oh! Zaniel is very kind and mischief as best buddy. Then, I didn't know that he was part of the royal family. Why he didn't tell me that he is the prince?" Sora frowned.

"The justification is that he kept it as a secret. The villagers might obey the prince. Which is he doesn't like that. He covered himself as a villager and they ignored him. He was happy for it. My son told me about you at the age of six. You're the one who save him and the other children." said Queen Mina. She sipped her tea.

"Oh yes! I remembered that." Sora giggled.

"He was very cheerfully to meet the villagers. They were kind and friendly. Suddenly, the terrible incident happened at the age of fifteen. He... well... the cruel man put a drug on him. So that, he can't move. And-"

"Please, your majesty. Don't say it. I already know. That memory is horrible to Zaniel. I care for him. I... I was too late because I fought many men and wounded but I don't care myself. I only need to save him. I killed the cruel man that he tortured him... I saw your son wounded and scared... I'm so sorry. It's my fault." Sora cried with her tears.

Queen Mina grabbed a handkerchief and wiped Sora's tears. "My dear, it's alright. I know you care about him but he cares about you too." she hugged Sora to calm her down.

At the night of the festival, all the couples are dancing waltz. Zane and Pixal were dancing gracefully. While, Cole and Jay were chatting. They don't want to drink beer because they hate to ruin the couple moments. Sora wore a beautiful, short, baby blue dress with a blue butterfly hairclip. She looked at the couples and sighed. Zaniel was standing behind her. He wore his prince outfit for the festival.

"Hey, Sora! Why are you standing there?" Zaniel asked.

"Huh! I'm just watching Kuya and Ate dancing." Sora pointed at Zane and Pixal dancing.

"I see..." Zaniel pulled Sora's hand. He began to dance waltz with Sora. "We should dance toooooo!" he chuckled.

"Wha! Zan-zan, the girls! They are soooo gonna jealous that I dance with the prince." Sora blushed.

"Relax, Dude! I told them that I'm in love with someone else." said Zaniel.

"Eh! Who?" Sora asked and got curious.

"Bloody Mary!" Zaniel laughed.

"Ay! Anak ng pakwan ka! (You son of watermelon!) You're not so serious." Sora pouted.

"Heehee! My best friend turned back to normal. It's a secret." Zaniel smiled.

Sora and Zaniel were dancing waltz. They suddenly heard the song "Warrior" by Demi Lovato. Sora noticed the song before.

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

"Sora, do you remember this song?" Zaniel asked with a serious question.

"Yes, I remembered this... but I don't know where or when I heard this." Sora answered.

"You sing this song while we're at the infirmary. It's about the cruel man ravishment me." said Zaniel.

Sora gasped that Zaniel said it. "Zaniel, shut the $*^ up. I don't want you to remember that." said Sora.

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

"I know but I really want to remember that you sing the 'warrior' song. While I was scared by my pain and suffer, you came and hugged me. I saw you that you have bandages all over your body. I felt so guilty to myself. You sang me a song. You didn't care about your wounds or scars or pain. You saved me from the skeleton...Now, I want to protect you." said Zaniel.

"Zaniel... I'm technically different... I want to protect you, Kuya and the others. I just..." Sora frowned.

"It doesn't matter if you're immortal, princess or seamstress. I just I want to be with you because you're special to me." Zaniel kissed Sora's forehead.

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

Sora gasped and blushed because Zaniel's kiss. "Zaniel, did you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! THERE'S MONSTERS!" the woman screamed in panic.

The monsters are roaring and going to attack. The people of Acarda are screaming and running with their lives.

"Aw man! The monsters are ruining the moments." said Zaniel.

"Should we fight them?" Sora asked with her smirk. She took her revolver gun from her holster and shooting at the monsters.

"You decided. I forgot my bow but I still have my black magic." Zaniel used his dark magic to make fireballs. He threw the fireballs at the monsters. The monsters burned into ashes.

"Where are these monsters coming from?" Zane asked and threw his shurikens at the monster. They got hit with ice.

"That's unknown. We should kill the monsters and protect the people." said Pixal. She slashed the monsters using her elbow blades.

Cole sliced the monsters with his scythe. He stabbed at the ground and made an earthquake. The monsters fell down. Jay electric shocked at the monster with his nunchucks of lighting. He ran into the warehouse and grabbed the gun and Zaniel's bow. He went back to the battle.

"Zan, here's your bow." Jay gave the bow to Zaniel.

"Thanks, Jay!" Zaniel pulled the string of the bow. The lighting arrow came out. He targeted at the monsters and shot them. Jay and Zaniel were fighting the monsters.

"I brought a switcher gun that I made." said Jay.

"Switcher gun? How is that work?" Zaniel asked.

"Well, it's a gun can change bullets. There are laser, hacking, explosion and normal bullets. I'm not sure it works." Jay replied.

Sora swiped the switcher gun from Jay's hand. "Let me try." She targeted at the monsters and pulled the trigger. She shot the monsters with explosion bullets. "Whoa! This is awesome. I will borrow this for a while." she surprised.

"It's yours. I don't need a gun." said Jay. He slammed the monsters with his nunchucks.

"Okay." Sora ran and shot at the monsters. She jumped and back flipped. She's shooting at the monsters. She smirked and enjoyed the fight.

All of the good guys fought the monsters. Suddenly, the large bloody monster roared.

"I think that's their mother." said Zane.

"Yuck! It risks." Cole disgusted.

"Scary and bloody." said Jay.

The bloody monster slapped at Pixal and bumped at the wall. Pixal got messy on her clothes.

"Ugh! It attacked with this. Now, my clothes are all dirty." said Pixal and got grumpy at the blood monster.

"Let's kill that #$*ing $# *!" Sora shouted.

The bloody monster attacks them but they dodged it. Pixal slashed and Zaniel shot at the bloody monster. Cole stabbed at the ground with his scythe and made the rock imprisoned it. Jay electric shocked at the bloody monster with his nunchucks. Zane threw his shurikens and froze the bloody monster. Sora walked over to in. She pointed at it with her switcher gun.

"Sayonara sweetheart!" she smirked and pulled the trigger. She shot at the bloody monster's head and exploded.

The bloody monster and their minions are gone. The surroundings are untidy and a little destroyed but the people of Acarda were happy.

"Heaven-sent." Zane sighed.

"Their families are safe, aren't they?" Pixal asked.

"Don't worry, Pixal. They're alright now but Acarda is dirty. Haha!" Jay chuckled.

"Should we clean this place?" Pixal asked.

"It's the monsters' fault but we should clean this for sure." said Cole.

"Hey! I think I have power of creation." said Sora.

"Sora, you didn't know how to control your power. I mean, it might be difficult." said Zane.

"I know but I have to try." Sora smiled. She closed her eyes and summoned her power. "Clean this place..."

The kingdom of Acarda cleaned and moved the dead monsters away by Sora's power of creation. All of them were amazed. Sora opened her eyes and smiled.

"I was imagining stuffs and it works...uugh..." Sora felt dizzy.

Zaniel went closer to Sora and comforted her. "Sora, are you alright?" he asked and worried.

"Zaniel, I'm not feeling well. I need some sleep." Sora replied.

"Oh! I'll lead you to the guestroom." said Zaniel.

"I'm coming with you." said Zane.

"Sure." Zaniel agreed.

Zaniel, Zane and Sora went back to the castle, while Jay, Cole and Pixal were helping the people.

"So, did you see Zaniel and Sora dancing before the monsters attacked?" Jay asked.

"Indeed. Sora has a crush on him." Pixal smiled.

"Wow! Zaniel has the same boat. They were best friends." said Jay.

"Yup! They are childhood best friends. When they become couples?" Cole snickered.

"We should wait and see." Pixal smiled.

At the guest room, Sora slept on the bed. Zaniel sat on the chair and worried at her. Zane looked at the window.

"I can't believe that Sora's power of creation is advance." said Zane.

"Well, she's good at making things, just like making a story." Zaniel suggested.

"Technically, you're right. I remembered that she made many stories. Sora can be a fast learner to use her powers." Zane nodded.

"Yeah... Is she alright?" Zaniel asked.

"She needs some leisure. She'll be alright." Zane replied.

At the next morning, Sora woke up and felt better. The others said that Acarda is fine now. After lunch, they are at the outside of Acarda. King Miyagi, Queen Mina and Prince Yuu are going to say farewell to Zaniel and the others.

"Good luck on your journey, son." said King Miyagi.

"Bro, stay with your girlfriend." Prince Yuu whispered to Zaniel.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend yet." said Zaniel.

"Huh?" Sora got confused.

"Zaniel, take care of yourself. Even all of you. Kami-sama blessed you to protect you." Queen Mina smiled.

"Yes, your highness." said Sora, Zane, Cole and Pixal.

"Heeeeeey! Wait up!" Jay shouted and ran over to them. "Zan, I'm coming with you too." he panted.

"You too. Okay." Zaniel agreed.

"But why?" Cole asked.

"Because you're going to Ninjago, right? So, that's my reason. I want to see my old friends again." Jay answered.

"I agreed with you. We should see Kai, Nya, Prince Lloyd and King Wu again." Zane smiled.

"We should get along." Cole nodded.

After to say 'good bye' to Zaniel's royal family, Sora, Zaniel, Zane, Pixal, Cole and Jay left Acarda. They are travelling on the road. Zaniel is going to hold Sora's hand but he blushed and refused. Sora grabbed hold of Zaniel's hand. Zaniel realized that Sora knows that she cares about him and blushed. They're both holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7 - town of the cursed ribbons

(Red fraction - Black Lagoon Opening)

The travelers were walking on the road. The sunset has beautiful colors of pink, violet and orange. Sora was practicing her powers. She changed her katana keychain into blue katana and changed back to normal. She's changing her katana again in back and fore.

"Sora, stop playing with your sword." said Cole.

"Oh! I was practicing my power to change my keychain into katana but it's different now." Sora sighed.

"You're right. It's supposed to be a flaming gem sword that you used to kill the demon titan last two weeks." Zaniel remembered.

"It's considering that if your rage is higher, your katana changed into a flaming gem sword and also BattleCry's strength." Zane explained.

"Hmm...That's correct. Kuya, if you know my real family, what are they look like?" Sora asked.

"Well, your mother has light blue eye and your father has black hair. They are a happy couple and love each other with you and your sister." Zane answered.

"Sister?" Sora confused.

"Your older sister. Her name is Princess Sopheria Rain." said Pixal.

"I have a big sister... I wish I want to meet her." Sora smiled.

"This journey is pretty long. Hey! Cole, After Acarda, what's next?" Jay asked.

Cole is searching the map. "It's... Ribonnoroi. It's not so far." he said.

"Ribonnoroi..."Ribbon Curse" is the meaning." Pixal commented.

"Is the town curse or just a weird name?" Jay asked.

"I do not know. It appears about the story of "the girl with the ribbon". It's just a fiction story." Pixal answered.

"Guys, I saw the town." Zaniel pointed at the town.

"That's Ribonnoroi. We should eat dinner and rest there." Zane suggested.

"Finally!" Sora shouted.

At the town of Ribonnoroi, the people were silent and unhappy. The women wore a green ribbons around their necks. The travelers got curious and confuse. Zaniel hid at Sora's back.

"Um... I think it's a creepy town." said Zaniel.

"For me, it's okay. I like scary stuffs." Sora smirked.

"Eh, Seriously!" Zaniel shocked.

"Is this a good idea to stay here?" Pixal asked.

"I mean, it's too odd." said Jay.

"Of course. It's not dangerous at it looks. Besides, we can leave tomorrow." Cole decided.

Suddenly, the blonde haired girl in red and white dress bumped at Zane and fell her basket of fruits. The fruits rolled on the ground.

"Ah! I'm very sorry. It's my fault." said the girl and picked the fruits.

"Oh no! I accepted your apology. Here, let me help you." Zane helped the girl to pick the fruits and put them in her basket.

"Thank you." the girl smiled.

Sora noticed the girl wore a green ribbon around her neck. "Excuse me, why all women wear green ribbons?" she asked.

"My lips are sealed." the girl replied with a frown.

"Huh! What is that mean?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"SAMEY! GET OVER HERE!" the other girl shouted to call her.

"Eeeek! I'm sorry. I have to go." Samey shocked and rushed to her way. She left.

"So, that blonde's name is Samey. We know her name." said Cole.

"Sora, Why ask Samey about the green ribbon?" Jay asked.

"And also, she said that her lips are sealed." said Zaniel.

Sora shrugged.

"We should find a restaurant to eat some dinner, an inn to sleep and shopping for foods and supplies." said Pixal.

"She's right. We need some rest here in Ribonnoroi." said Zane.

They went to the inn. They noticed that there were a few people. They sat on the chairs and the waitress came in to take their orders.

"Welcome to the inn. Can I take your order?" she said.

The travelers noticed the waitress is the same as Samey but she has a mole at her right eye.

"Oh! Let's see. We'll have loaf bread, chicken soup and some orange juice." said Sora.

"That sounds good. Just add some fruits for deserts, Okay?" Cole blinked.

"Of course. The order will be right away." said the girl and left.

"Is that Samey?" Jay asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Negative, she has a mole at her left eye." Zane answered.

The waitress carried some meals and placed on their table. Sora saw the green ribbon again at the waitress' neck.

"Um... Thanks for the food. Anyway, what's your name?" Sora asked.

"My name is Amy." Amy replied.

"Ah! I see. Why you have a green ribbon?" Sora asked the same question like she said it to Samey.

"My lips are sealed. You must be new here." said Amy.

"Yeah! I met a girl as the same as you are." said Sora.

"You mean my horrible twin sister, Samey. She's a dumb princess. I rather go back to work." Amy smiled and left to work.

"Samey is not dumb princess. She's nice." Jay commented.

"Samey and Amy are identical twins but have disparate personalities." said Zane.

"They are twins!" Jay yelled.

"Yes, idiot! You noticed that they have the same outfits." Cole hissed.

"Now, now! Let's eat dinner." said Zaniel.

While they were eating their dinner, Sora saw two men chatting each other. She will listen to them.

"Nowaki, are you afraid this town?" said Hiroki Kamijou, a librarian at the age of 28.

"No but it's only a strange town, Hiro-san. I was worried about the people and their children. They need a doctor." said Nowaki Kusama, a 24-year-old doctor.

"I know. I'm not sure if it is safe here because the girls wore their green ribbons, the men got killed every day and Neko is always sick." said Hiroki.

"Are you worried about Neko?" Nowaki asked.

"Well... Neko felt weak yesterday. Remember what I said about her parents. Her parents killed by the mysterious murder. She was adopted by her foster parents but... they don't get along. Neko is the happy and kind little girl but after her parents died, she's in depressed and pale. I gave some food for her. She's always hungry." Hiroki explained.

"I think she's ill because her foster parents didn't take care of her very well." said Nowaki.

"Maybe... Nowaki, she's always visit at the library. Can you give her a check up?" Hiroki asked.

Nowaki smiled and held Hiroki's hand. "Everything for my Hiro-san. I thought you hate kids." he said.

"I do. Only I hate spoiled brats... Neko is well-behave and kind like you." Hiroki blushed.

"Haha! Love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki chuckled.

"Baka! Don't say that in public." said Hiroki.

"Oh my gayness! I saw that coming." Sora whispered.

"Huh! Sora, did you say something?" Zaniel asked.

"Eh! Nothing." Sora answered.

"Hey! Pixal, can you tell me the story about the girl with the ribbon?" Jay asked. He sipped his soup.

"It will be my pleasure. The story begins that the young boy named Alfred met a young girl wears a ribbon around her neck, Jenny. They love each other very much. Alfred was curious about the green ribbon. He asked to Jenny but she refused it to answer that question." Pixal explained.

"Just like Amy and Samey. They refused to answer about Sora's question." said Cole.

Pixal continued the story. "When they grew up, they got married. Alfred asked Jenny the same question. "I will tell you just little bit longer." she answered. Alfred and Jenny have children and grew older together. One day, Jenny is sick. The doctor said that there's no cure for her. Alfred was very sad. He loves his wife. Jenny requested the final word. She wants to untie the ribbon. Alfred untied the ribbon and..."

"Jenny has a scar or she revealed that she's an alien?" Jay asked.

"Actually, Jenny's head fell off." Sora answered.

"That's correct, Sora." Pixal smiled.

D: - Jay, Cole and Zaniel freaked out.

"It's just a fiction story. Pixal told that story to Sora since she was nine." said Zane.

"But... What if this town is the same story?" Jay asked with shivered.

"Zane is right. I think it's just a story." said Zaniel.

"Riiiiight. I shouldn't think about it." said Jay.

After they ate dinner, they rented the rooms in the inn. They went to sleep. Meanwhile at the night, Hiroki went home first because Nowaki has a night shift at the infirmary. The woman in black coat was standing on the side walk. Nowaki walked to the medicine shop but suddenly, the woman in black coat knocked Nowaki out with a fry pan. Nowaki passed out. On the next day in the morning, Sora was still sleep. Zaniel came in to wake her up.

"Sora, it's morning. You need to get up." Zaniel wiggled Sora. Sora was snoring and still sleep. Zaniel looked at her sleepy face. He went closer and going to kiss her.

"Zaniel, what are you doing to my sister?" Zane asked with a confuse expression.

"Whaaa! I didn't do anything." Zaniel shocked and jumped out.

Sora woke up. "Hmm... Morning already." she yawned and got up. She stretched her arms.

"Good morning, Sora." Zane smiled.

"Good Morning, Kuya, Zaniel... Zaniel, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Um... I tried to wake you up." Zaniel replied.

"Oh." said Sora.

Sora, Zaniel and Zane took a bath and wore their clothes. They eat breakfast with Pixal, Cole and Jay. After they ate breakfast, they were planning to go something.

"Okay. We need to split up. Pixal, Zane and Sora will buy some food at the market. While Jay, Zaniel and I are going to buy some new tent and supplies." said Cole.

"Why I'm at your side?" Zaniel asked.

"Because you always hang-out with Sora and also, it's a boys shopping." Cole answered.

"Oh! We should buy some utensils too." said Zaniel.

"Well, that settles it." said Jay.

"Jay, be sure that protect Zaniel and stay away from troubles." said Sora.

"Sure thing- Wait! Why you said that?" Jay asked.

"Because he's the prince. His parents might worry about him and you're his friend." Sora answered.

"Sora, I don't need a bodyguard. I can do it myself." Zaniel pouted.

"Heehee! I think I know that." Jay giggled.

They separated the teams. Cole, Jay and Zaniel went to left to buy some supplies. While Zane, Pixal and Sora were buying foods at the markets, the foods are very cheap. Suddenly, the thief snatched Sora's sapphire necklace and ran away. Sora shocked.

"WHAT THE $# *! COME BACK HERE, $# *^/!" Sora shouted and ran.

"Sora, wait!" Zane yelled.

The thief ran faster. Hiroki saw him and took off his shoe. He threw his shoe and hit at the thief. The thief knocked out and fell on the ground.

"You dumb $#! You stole my money. I'm gonna send you to the guards." Hiroki took his small bag of gold coins from the thief. He found something mysterious. He noticed a sapphire necklace and grabbed it.

"Oi! Mister, that necklace is mine!" Sora yelled. She ran towards Hiroki.

"This is yours. Let me help you." said Hiroki. He put the necklace around Sora's neck.

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

Hiroki looked closely and remembered."Wait! Your image...is that-"

"Sora, are you alright?" Zane asked.

Zane and Pixal were arrived.

"Yeah! The guy knocked out the thief." said Sora.

"You must be the Queen's knights." Hiroki mentioned.

"Um...yes. Who are you? How did you know?" Pixal asked.

"I'm Hiroki Kamijou. I read the book about Falestria. This girl is the lost princess of Falestria." Hiroki pointed at Sora.

"That's true. Whoa! This is interesting." said Sora.

"You can come with me. We should go to the library." said Hiroki.

"Of course. We need to learn something." Zane smiled.

Sora, Zane, Pixal and Hiroki went to the library. The library is huge and has many books. The people were reading the book. Hiroki searched the book about Falestria. Sora saw a brown haired girl with her red ribbon around her neck who is reading and sitting on the chair. Hiroki found the book and gave it to Sora.

"Here... I'm glad I kept it for the history." said Hiroki.

Sora opened the book. She flipped the pages and saw the family picture of her mother, father, older sister and the Queen's knights. She noticed that the older sister carried a baby.

"Is that Sopheria and me as a baby?" Sora asked to Zane.

Zane nodded. "Agreed. However, she wasn't jealous of you. She cares about you." he said.

"I don't know what her personalities are but I want to find out." said Sora. She looked at the picture again. She saw four mutant turtles. "And do we have a pet turtles?" she asked with an awkward expression.

"They're not our pets. They are mutant turtles with human knowledge and part of the Queen's Knights." Zane answered.

"According to this book, are there any creatures like angels, witches, mutant animals or anything?" Hiroki asked.

"Exactly, even half creature lived there." Zane replied.

"It's a special place for different creatures." said Pixal.

"Oooookay... I think Falestria is strange and awesome place." Sora commented.

The brown haired girl pulled Hiroki's sleeve. Hiroki saw her. "What is it, Neko?" he asked.

"Kamijou-sensei, where's Dr. Wacchan?" Neko asked.

"I don't know. I told him that he will meet here. Maybe he's tired by the night shift." Hiroki answered and stroked Neko's hair.

"I understand that. He's a good doctor. He needs some rest to become strong. I better go now. My foster mother is going to mad at me. See you!" Neko waved and left.

"See ya, Neko." Hiroki sighed.

"Mr. Kamijou, is Neko your student?" Zane asked.

"Yes, I'm her tutor. She's very nice girl and loves books." Hiroki answered.

"She lived at her foster mother. What happened to authentic parents?" Pixal asked.

"Neko's parents were killed by the murder and put a red ribbon around her neck. After that, she was adopted by her foster parents but they are not right to take care of the child. She felt tired, hungry and sick. She can't study very well. So, I took care of her and gave some meal. I told my...um...lover that Neko needs a check up." Hiroki explained.

"You really care about Neko. Do you know any details about this place, women wore ribbons or deaths?" Sora asked.

"Well, there is. Several of men died by torture or hazing. They killed by serial killer. All the women wore their ribbons because they have good luck but I don't trust them." Hiroki explained.

"Because you think that the story of 'the girl with the ribbon' is real?" said Pixal.

"Maybe... It might be true. A few women died by the head chopped off. I read that story before. I need to investigate." said Hiroki.

"Then, we should investigate right now." said Zane.

Pixal went outside of the library and suddenly,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed.

"PIXAL!" Zane and Sora shocked.

Sora, Zane and Hiroki ran outside and saw Pixal froze by fear. They were frightened because the girl's head were lying on the ground with a green ribbon on her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Who did that?!" Pixal shocked.

"The serial killer. He or she killed both women and men." said Hiroki.

Zane and Sora went closer to the girl's head.

"There's no body here. It's just a clue for us." said Zane.

Sora grabbed the girl's head and got the green ribbon from the mouth.

"Oi! You shouldn't do that!" Hiroki yelled.

"She's dead. I found something." Sora showed the green ribbon to them. "This girl wore this." she said.

"Samey and Amy wore that too. Did they do this?" Pixal asked.

"Impossible, they can't do because they worked at the inn. If they're killers, we should ask them." Zane said.

"Good idea." Hiroki agreed.

Sora, Zane, Pixal and Hiroki investigated the case. Meanwhile, Zaniel, Jay and Cole finished shopping some supplies.

"Guys, I need to go somewhere else." said Cole.

"Okay, we're sitting here." said Jay.

"We're waiting for you." said Zaniel.

Cole went somewhere. Jay and Zaniel sat on the bench.

"Where's Cole going?" Zaniel asked.

"He's taking a weewee. Hahaha!" Jay laughed.

"Oh! Jay, don't say that in public." Zaniel punched Jay's shoulder playfully.

While Jay and Zaniel were sitting on the bench, Cole went to the forest. He opened his zipper and took a pee. The mysterious woman with black coat was closer to Cole. She's holding a frying pan. After forty minutes, Jay and Zaniel got bored.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ribbon Witch

(Dots and line – ZETMAN Opening)

"Cole is staying so looooong." Zaniel pouted.

"Maybe he's finding something." said Jay.

"What if he's kidnap?" Zaniel asked.

"A big, strong guy can fight anyone. Well, his fangirls kidnapped him." Jay replied.

As they're waiting for Cole, they saw Sora, Zane, Pixal and Hiroki arrived.

"So, how's shopping?" Jay asked.

"We bought some food for travel, met new friend, discovered Falestria and Ribonnoroi and we found the dead girl that we need to investigate." Zane explained.

"Really? Where?" Zaniel asked.

"Here!" Sora showed and carried the girl's head. Zaniel and Jay screamed like girls.

"Man! You screamed like girls." Sora laughed.

"What the hell! Why you bring that?!" Hiroki asked and hissed.

"'Cause I can show this to them." Sora replied.

"Um... Where's Cole?" Zane asked to Zaniel and Jay.

"He's on a potty break but he wasn't return." Jay answered.

"I think Cole finished his potty break." Sora said with playing the girl's head as a puppet. Zaniel giggled.

"Stop playing the impoverished girl's head." said Pixal.

"At least, she can talk." said Sora.

Everybody is searching for Cole. Jay saw something at the forest. He went closer and shocked.

"Guys, over here!" Jay called them.

Sora, Zaniel, Zane, Pixal and Hiroki followed Jay. They were frightened. They saw a headless dead girl's body and dead man with scars. Sora placed the girl's head on the body. She realized that it was hers.

"It was hers. The head and body are match." said Sora.

"The serial killer did this. Why he or she did that? It's wrong." Hiroki hissed.

"Wait a sec! Samey, Amy and Neko are in trouble. Even Cole too." said Pixal.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki shocked as he thought. He ran away.

"Hiroki, Hey!" Sora shouted and followed him.

"Wait up, Sora!" Zaniel shouted and followed them too.

"Who's Nowaki?" Jay asked and Pixal shrugged.

"We need to talk to Samey and Amy. They have the green ribbons around their necks." said Zane. Jay and Pixal nodded.

The teams got separated. Hiroki ran to the infirmary to find Nowaki. He saw Nowaki's friend, Tsumori. He dislikes him but he had no other choice.

"Tsumori, where's Nowaki?" Hiroki asked.

"Huh! I don't know. I thought he's with you." Tsumori confused.

"Baka! Nowaki has a night shift and I went home alone. He promised me to check on my student but he wasn't there." said Hiroki.

"He wasn't here all night. Don't tell me that Nowaki was kidnapped by the serial killer." said Tsumori.

"*^$#!" Hiroki shocked.

Sora and Zaniel were arrived and saw Hiroki is talking to Tsumori.

"Hiroki-ki! Is Nowaki-ki there?" Sora asked.

"What's up with the ki-ki, Sora-ki?" Zaniel chuckled.

"Well, his boyfriend was kidnapped by the serial killer." Tsumori answered.

"Who's boyfriend?" Zaniel asked in confuse.

"Nowaki Kusama." Tsumori answered.

"Who's Nowaki?" Zaniel asked again.

"Hiroki's boyfriend." Tsumori giggled.

"Who's Hiroki's boy-Ooooooooh... Gay relationship?" Zaniel asked thrice.

"Yes." Tsumori smiled.

"Zan-zan, stop asking questions about gay relationship. We have a SERIOUS situation here." said Sora and patted Zaniel's back.

"Nowaki was in trouble. Why him?... He's too kind to take him away." Hiroki was worried about Nowaki. He's hoping that he's not dead.

Sora patted Hiroki's shoulder. "The gang and I will help you to save Nowaki. Besides, I'm the next goddess. I swear that the good guys are safe and the bad guys will go to $# ^ing hell." she smiled.

"Right." Hiroki nodded.

While they're at the infirmary, Zane, Pixal and Jay went at the inn. They met Samey at the kitchen.

"We're here to ask questions." said Zane.

Samey puzzled. "Questions about-"

"Samey, why are you flirty the customers?! Stop it or I'll tell Mom." Amy hissed to her twin sister.

"I'm not! They ask me about something." said Samey.

"Why you two wear a green ribbons around your necks?" Pixal asked.

"My lips are sealed." Amy and Samey replied as a duo.

"Whoa! Why are you saying that?" Jay surprised.

"It's a secret. We can't say anything about this." said Samey.

"That's why you're the worst sister ever." Amy smirked. Samey glared.

"Hey! Don't say that. Let me remove your ribbon." Jay is going to remove Amy's green ribbon.

Amy gasped and walked away from Jay. "No! My lips are sealed!" she shouted and protected her ribbon.

"Don't, Jay! If you remove that, you know what happened." said Zane.

"Crud! I knew it but it's hopeless to know who the serial killer is." said Jay.

"Amy and Samey are the victims of the green ribbon." said Pixal.

"Well, there is the only one person that she can speak the answer." Samey gets something at the cabinet. She grabbed the red crayon and gave it to Zane. "I know we answered "my lips are sealed" but we can give clues." she said.

"Red crayon? The serial killer likes coloring." Jay confused.

Zane looked at the red crayon very closely. He was thinking something. Samey wanted to say about color. Then, he knows the answer. "The girl with a red ribbon. Is that it?"

Samey nodded.

Pixal gasped and remembered. "Zane, I cogitate that Neko has a red ribbon." she said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jay yelled.

"Thank you, Samey. Amy, be good to your sister." said Zane.

Zane, Pixal and Jay left the inn. In the meantime, they met Sora, Hiroki and Zaniel at the park. Hiroki felt upset.

"What's wrong with Hiroki?" Zane asked.

"Kuya, his lover was also kidnapped by the serial killer." Sora answered.

"So, what's up?" Zaniel asked to Zane.

"The solution is the twins told us that the girl with a red ribbon. It was Neko." Zane replied.

"Do you think Neko is the killer?" Zaniel asked.

"Of course not! She's too young and innocent to kill the people." said Hiroki.

"Correct but she can tell the answers. We're thinking that we can visit her." Zane requested.

"Maybe you're right. We should go to Neko." Hiroki nodded.

They're all agreed to go to visit Neko. At Neko's house, the place is messy, fill with bottles and cigarettes. The papers scribbled all over. Hiroki noticed something on the ground.

"Man! This place is dirty. They need to clean up." Jay commented.

"Neko wasn't safe here." said Pixal.

"Why her stupid foster parents adopted Neko but they're not good at taking care of kids? They're horrible." Sora hissed and balled his fist.

"I found a map and we have to go." said Hiroki. He showed the map.

At the night, Sora, Zaniel, Zane, Pixal, Jay and Hiroki went to the forest. They followed the map. It stopped at the cave. The women with green ribbons around their necks went inside the cave.

"Those women... Are they coal miners?" Jay asked.

"Certainly not..." Zane pointed at Samey and Amy walked to the cave.

"They have a girls' club. Let's go in." said Sora.

"But what if they notice us?" Zaniel asked and worried about Sora.

"I have an idea. Sora and I will go in with fake green ribbons. While all boys will find the men." said Pixal. She has two white ribbons and painted with green dye. She gave one green ribbon to Sora.

"Fantastic! We can disguise as the members of the green ribbon club." Sora smiled and wore green ribbon on her neck.

"The women didn't recognize us." Pixal wore the green ribbon too.

"Are you sure that you two go there?" Zane asked. He was worried at his girlfriend and his sister.

"Trust me, Zane. We'll be fine." Pixal kissed Zane.

"Just like Ate said. Kuya, be careful." Sora nuzzled Zane.

Sora and Pixal followed the women with green ribbons. Zane, Zaniel, Jay and Hiroki hid at the bushes.

"I hope they're alright." Zane sighed.

"We need to find the other way to go there." said Jay.

"You mean this way." Zaniel pointed at the left side of the cave.

"...yup." all boys agreed.

Meanwhile, Pixal and Sora looked at the surroundings. The women were coal miners, making opium and weapons. The women stopped at their position. The mysterious woman with black coat was standing at the stage.

"All of you, back to your jobs." she ordered.

All the women went to work. Pixal and Sora were hiding behind the wall.

"Man! They have jobs. We saw Samey and Amy, aren't we?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we should catechize them." said Pixal.

"Good thinking, Ate. Although, I don't want to talk to Amy. I rather talk to Samey." Sora smiled.

Sora and Pixal are going to talk to the twins. Amy is making a weapon and Samey is finding some gold at the coal miner. Sora went closer to Samey.

"Yo, Samey!" Sora yelled but Samey didn't reply.

"Samey, I'm here. Hello! Moshi-moshi!" Sora waved her hands but Samey didn't notice her. She put her hands on her waist.

"Ay naku! Is she blind or hypnotize?" Sora asked herself.

"I think she's hypnotized just like Amy and the other women. The only option is to stop the mastermind." Pixal explained.

"You mean the woman with black coat. We should check it out." said Sora.

Meanwhile, Cole was unconscious at the jail. He woke up and looked at the surroundings. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh! Where am I? Someone hit me with the frying pan." Cole groaned.

"You're in the jail and a victim of the ribbon witch." said Nowaki. He was at the other jail.

"Huh?! Ribbon witch?" Cole confused.

"I will tell everything but first, zip your pants." said Nowaki.

Cole looked at himself. He realized that his zipper on his pants opened. He shocked in embarrasses and closed his zipper. "That pervert knocked me out and he didn't know I was peeing!" he hissed.

"Actually, it's a 'she'. She called herself 'the ribbon witch' because she's the leader to all women wearing green ribbons." Nowaki explained.

"Really! Then why she kidnapped us?" Cole asked.

"She... tortured many men and cast a curse on women. While I was pretending to sleep, I saw the ribbon witch tortured the man using her knife. The woman came in to talk to the ribbon witch. I didn't heard what she's saying but I was terrified that the ribbon witch removed the green ribbon from the woman. The woman's head fell off. I hope someone will free us." said Nowaki.

"That's horrible... We have to get out of here." said Cole.

Suddenly, the four men knocked out the women without killing or using magic. They came in. It was Zane, Zaniel, Jay and Hiroki. Nowaki and Cole surprised to see them.

"Zane, Jay, Zaniel, you're here!" Cole smiled.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki was happy to see Hiroki is coming to rescue.

"Stay back, Nowaki. I'll break it." said Hiroki. He punched the locks of the jails. Nowaki and Cole were free.

"Woohoo! You're free!" Jay yelled.

"Sssh! You're going to warn the others, idiot!" Cole shouted with low voice at Jay.

"Hiro-san, I'm so glad that you're here." Nowaki hugged Hiroki tightly.

"Baka! I'm worried about you. At least, you're okay." Hiroki smiled and hugged Nowaki back.

The reactions of the four men are:

Jay - D: (awkward shock)

Cole - 8 l (big eyes shock)

Zaniel - :D (happy like a dork)

Zane - :/ (no comment)

Hiroki saw them with their reaction. "What?!" that he said.

"Nothing. We're glad you reunited with your best friend." Zaniel smiled. He knows that Hiroki's boyfriend is Nowaki.

"If it's gay relationship, I'm gonna throw up." said Jay.

"It's just brotherly hug, Jay." said Zane.

"Guys, where are Sora and Pixal?" Cole asked.

"They disguised themselves as the part of the green ribbon." Zane answered.

"Well, we should meet up and fight the evil boss." Jay smirked and spinning his nunchunks.

"Without hurting the girls." Nowaki requested.

While the boys are finding the girls, Sora and Pixal were sneaking to the woman with black coat's room. Eventually, the women with green ribbons ignored and concentrated their work. Sora and Pixal saw Neko is making green ribbons at the chair. Her foster mother drank a beer.

"Finish your work. We need more ribbons to work more women." said Neko's foster mother.

Neko stayed in silent and concentrated her work. Her foster mother was outrage and pulled Neko's hair. Neko screamed with pain and tears.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Neko's foster mother shouted.

"AAAAHH! MAMA!" Neko cried.

"Aw! Neko cried her mama. WELL, TOO BAD!" Neko's foster mother smirked.

Sora and Pixal glared at Neko's foster mother. Neko's foster father appeared behind them and grabbed them. Sora and Pixal shocked.

"Hey! Hey! These are pretty ladies." Neko's foster father smirked.

"Get your dirty hands off me and sister!" Pixal hissed.

"Sora! Pixal!" Neko shocked.

"You brought your filthy friends." Neko's foster mother threw Neko away.

"You irresponsible parents are no right to treat a girl like that. What is your problem? Why you hypnotize those innocent women?" Pixal asked.

"There is no problem. We hypnotized them because we want money. By the way, Neko is the one that killed the victims." said Neko's foster mother.

"#$ * you! You killed the victims, tortured Neko and forced her to make more green ribbons with curses. You're a $ \~ty w$# &!" Sora hissed at Neko's foster mother.

"No, I'm not. Neko did it. You're a liar." Neko's foster mother answered.

"AMALAYER! AM A FREAKING LAYER?! U R A $# *ING LAYER, $~\+%!(I'm a liar! I'm a freaking liar?! You're a $# *ing liar,$# +%!)" Sora shouted outrageously at Neko's foster mother.

Neko's foster father punched Sora's head at the back extremely hard with his knuckles. Sora's head is bleeding and got hurt.

"SORA!" Pixal shocked and attacked Neko's foster father. "Don't you dare to harm my sister!" she hissed.

Neko's foster father grabbed Pixal's wrists tightly and bumped her at the wall. "Let me taste your delicious skin." he smirked.

Sora opened her red glowing eyes with red flame at the right. She got up and pulled Neko's foster father away from Pixal. Her rage increased and became insane. She grabbed the scissors at the table. "I'll cut your hideous tongue of yours." Sora smirked and cut Neko's foster father's tongue.

Neko's foster father is bleeding and screamed. Sora laughed with insane. Pixal and Neko were terrified. Zane, Jay, Cole, Zaniel, Nowaki and Hiroki came in and saw what happened.

"Sora, what the!" Zane shocked but he knew that Neko's foster father hurt her.

"That's her! The ribbon witch is the serial killer." Nowaki pointed at Neko's foster mother.

"Kamijou-sensei!" Neko ran and hugged Hiroki.

"Neko, I know your foster parents are wrong. We're to rescue you." Hiroki hugged Neko back.

"Guys! There's an army of chicks ahead!" Jay yelled.

The group of women, also Amy and Samey controlled by Neko's foster mother or the ribbon witch. Jay gulped. The ribbon witch tried to escape but Zane blocked her.

"You cannot deliverance this place. You will under arrest." Zane hissed.

"Shut up, nerd!" the ribbon witch used her power of force. She threw Zane at the wall. She ran away. Pixal helped Zane to get up.

"Zane, are you palatable?" Pixal asked.

"I'm alright." Zane smiled.

"Don't let the *&^/$ get away!" Hiroki shouted and followed the ribbon witch. Nowaki, Neko, Zane and Pixal followed him. Neko's foster father turned into a huge ogre and got up to fight.

"Oh no, you don't! You bad Shrek!" Sora got her katana chain into a flaming gem sword. She fought the ogre.

"Um...We should not kill these women because ribbons and they're innocent." said Jay.

"Just knock them out or tied up." said Cole and grabbed his scythe.

"I won't use bow and arrows. I use ice spell instead. Sora is quite a busy." said Zaniel.

The women with green ribbons are going to attack the boys. Cole stabbed the ground using his scythe to make an earthquake. A few women were trapped by Cole. Zaniel froze the other women with his ice spell. Jay knocked the women out using his nunchunks. Sora was still fighting the ogre. She dodged the ogre's attack and sliced the arms. She smirked and stabbed the ogre's heart. While they fought brainwashed women and the ogre, the ribbon witch was running away and suddenly stopped because it led to the dead end. Zane, Pixal, Hiroki, Nowaki, and Neko halted the ribbon witch.

"There's no other way! Surrender yourself!" Nowaki yelled.

"Free those innocent women from the green ribbons or you'll be punish." said Pixal.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the ribbon witch smirked.

"Why not?!" Hiroki hissed.

"Because Neko is the one that curse them." the ribbon witch pointed at Neko.

"What?" Zane shocked.

"It's true. She has a red ribbon around her neck." said the ribbon witch. Neko stayed in silent.

"We don't trust you." said Zane.

"Well, you should try to untie her ribbon instead." the ribbon witch laughed.

"No! If you do, I'll die by my head falls off!" Neko cried.

Zane and Pixal noticed what she said.

"We won't kill you, Neko. You're too innocent." said Hiroki.

"She didn't say "my lips were sealed". Tell me, Neko. Who cursed you?" Pixal asked to Neko.

"My lips were sealed." Neko replied.

"See! She's lying! KILL HER!" the ribbon witch pointed at Neko with rage.

Hiroki wasn't trust the ribbon witch but he noticed the black ribbon around her neck. He pulled out his small dagger and ready for action. He charged himself closer to the ribbon witch and stabbed her. Everyone shocked.

"You're wrong! You always lied. You always hurt Neko! You treated her as your slave! You forced her to make cursed green ribbon! You had enough! YOU WILL DIE AND END THIS CALAMITY RIGHT NOW!" Hiroki shouted and removed the ribbon witch's black ribbon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the ribbon witch screamed. Her head fell off. The green ribbons disappeared and the women were free from the curse and fainted. The boys noticed it. Sora killed the ogre and her eyes changed back to her light blue. Neko looked at the ribbon witch's death.

"She's gone...for good..." she removed her red ribbon and her head never fell. She's still alive but she has a scar on her neck. "Every women and men in Ribonnoroi have their freedom...and... I was everlasting alone." she frowned.

Hiroki and Nowaki felt Neko's sadness about her dead parents. They went closer to her. Hiroki hugged Neko.

"Neko, you're not alone because we're always here for you." he said.

Nowaki patted Neko's shoulder. "Neko, Hiro-san told me that you weren't feeling well. So, I decided to check your health. He worried about you. We understand about your real parents' death and your foster parents tortured you with no reasons. We won't accept them to hurt you." he explained.

"So, they're gone now. We decided to adopt you. Your real parents were our friends. We promised that we will make you happy and never hurt you. You're kind and special girl because I know you well from the start. Is it okay that we adopt you?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes!" Neko nodded. She hugged Hiroki and Nowaki as a new family.

After the event, the women and men went home without knowing what's going on. Nowaki and other nurses cured all wounded people. Sora's head was cured by Nowaki's healing spell. Hiroki announced to the mayor of Ribonnoroi that the women with green ribbons are free and also, discovered that the ribbon witch is dead. Neko is reading a book and eating a lot of foods to make herself healthy again. Sora, Zane, Zaniel, Cole, Jay and Pixal carried away the cursed green ribbons, the deaths of the ribbon witch and the ogre. They burned them into ashes.

"Ribonnoroi lived in peace once again." said Sora.

"No more serial killer and headless women." Zaniel commented.

On the next day, the travelers left Ribonnoroi. Hiroki, Nowaki and Neko joined them along. They are holding hands like a happy family. Neko wore a red ribbon with a loom band heart on her neck. Hiroki noticed it.

"Neko, is your ribbon has a spell?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a spell to protect my family from danger. I'm a witch but I don't want to use curses." Neko replied.

"Well, you can use them for fighting evil." Hiroki smiled.

"Hiro-san looks like a mom." Nowaki chuckled.

"Baka! Nowaki, I'm a man." Hiroki hissed.

"I called you, Papa. Nowaki will be Daddy."

"We love it." Nowaki smiled.

"Of course, Papa is cooler than Daddy." Hiroki smirked.

"Heeeeeey!" Nowaki pouted.

"I think Neko was happy to have same gender couples." said Cole.

"Wait! What! They're...they're-" Jay shivered and ready to throw up.

"Yes, they're gays." Cole whispered to Jay.

Jay ran and vomited at the tree. Everyone notices. Zaniel rubbed Jay's back.

"Oh no! Nowaki, Jay threw up." Zaniel was worried about Jay.

"I have a medicine." Nowaki helped Jay.

"Cole, what did you do?" Zane put his hands on his waist.

"I told Jay about Neko's new parents are men. I don't mind if they're, you know!" Cole shrugged.

"Oh! I don't mind them either. Poor Jay, he needs to relax right now." said Zane.

"I think he's not feeling well." said Pixal.

While they are waiting, someone followed them. Sora turned around and checked. It was Samey. She brought a bag with her.

"Samey, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I figured it out that the curse green ribbons are gone. You and your friends discovered the real serial killer. So, I decided to travel with you." Samey answered.

"Sure, you can come. The more the merrier." Sora smiled.

"Oh! Thank you so much." Samey smiled.

"You're always welcome, Samey." said Sora.

"It's Sammy. My twin sister called me 'Samey' every time." said Samey.

"Alright, Sammy." Sora agreed.

Samey started to talk to the other friends. Jay felt better by Nowaki's medicine. Sora felt something or someone following them. She turned around but it was nothing there. The travelers moved on.

"Sora, let's go." said Zane.

"Coming, Kuya!" Sora cheered with a smile and followed them. 'I think friends close but the enemy is getting closer.' she thought.

In the bushes, the girl popped out and it was Amy.


	9. Chapter 9 - Camping at forest

Sora, Samey and Amy were dancing Doki doki morning - Baby Metal. Zaniel saw them.

Zaniel: "Whoa! Kawaii rockers!" XD

Sora: "We're deadly cute!" XD

Samey: "Cute!" :3

Amy: "Yuck! Goths!" :-(

Sora: "DANCE OR YOU'RE DEAD?!" D:

Amy: O_O

At the gorgeous night, the travelers set up a camp at the forest. Cole, Zaniel and Hiroki are making tents and bonfire together. Jay was making invention to make clean, fresh water and alarm signal. Zane and Nowaki are cooking some stew. Sora was hunting some animals. Pixal, Neko and Samey picked up some woods.

"Sammy, why you join us in our journey?" Pixal asked.

"I mean, your parents might worry about you." said Neko.

"My parents will be fine. I asked them with my permission. I wanted to stay away from my older twin sister." Samey answered.

"About Amy, she told me negative things to you but she doesn't know what is your true self." said Pixal.

"Yeah! I always hang out with you every day off. Amy is so mean." said Neko. She kicked the pebble.

"True... She thinks that she's more perfect than me." Samey frowned.

"Don't say that. In this world, nobody's perfect." said Pixal.

"Yooooo!" Sora shouted and waved. She brought something. She ran over to the girls.

"Sora, did you find something?" Pixal asked.

"Yup! It's...THIS ONE!" Sora raised her hand and brought ten alive frogs. Samey and Neko screamed and scared of frogs.

"Why you got frogs?!" Samey shocked.

"It's for dinner, duh!" Sora smirked.

"Sora, is there any bird, pig or fish to find?" Pixal asked.

"I found nothing, Ate. Only I caught frogs. Remember my friend, Kirito?" said Sora.

"Oh! Yes, I remembered him well. You, Zaniel and Kirito ate the roast frog on a camping trip. Zane knows that too." Pixal giggled.

"Is the frog poison?" Neko asked.

"Of course not, it's a poison less bullfrog. It tastes like chicken." Sora answered.

"I never taste a frog before. I hope it wasn't bad." said Samey.

"Don't cha worry, Sammy. I know it's disgusting but it's delicious from the inside." Sora smiled.

"I guess you're right." Samey smiled.

"Now, I'll rip the frogs out and give the meat to Kuya. I'll give the boys a prank." Sora smirked and went back to the camping place.

"What 'Kuya' and 'Ate' means?" Neko asked.

"Kuya means 'brother' and Ate mean 'sister'. We're Sora's adopted siblings." Pixal explained.

"Sora is adopted child. I didn't know." Neko commented.

"At least, you treated her as your little sister. Amy treated me as a servant." Samey sighed.

"That's not right. Sisters are sisters, not servant. You're the part of the family." said Pixal.

"I know. My family likes Amy than me." Samey frowned.

After the girls brought the woods, they went back to the camp. The boys finished the camping place. The bonfire has flames, the seven tents were set and Zane's and Nowaki's cooking is almost ready. The girls were amazed.

"Wow! You made it." said Samey.

"Yeah! We're all men." Jay laughed.

"Oh, Jay." Cole and Hiroki facepalmed.

"Dinner is ready." said Zane and Nowaki with a beautiful smile.

Pixal and Hiroki blushed to see their boyfriends. (PxZ, HxN)

"You two can cook. That's team work." Neko thumbs up.

"Zane and I cooked the chicken stew together. He's good at cooking." Nowaki pointed at Zane.

"Thanks. You too, my friend." Zane smiled.

"We have chicken stew and rice for dinner." said Zaniel.

"Chicken?" Neko confused.

"Sora brought the chicken's meat and gave to me. I wondered where's the chicken's bones." Zane wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Well, let's eat." said Sora.

All of the travelers sat on the logs and eating their dinner. Meanwhile, the bushes rattled. They noticed it. Neko, Samey and Jay got scared. Sora recharged her switcher gun.

"Eek! There's something or someone in the bushes." Neko shocked and hugged Hiroki.

"Is that a beast or a zombie?" Jay asked. He shivered his body with fear.

"I'll kill that $# ^." Sora pointed at the bushes with her switcher gun.

"AAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!" the girl shouted. She popped out of the bushed. Samey didn't believe her eyes.

"AMY!" she shocked and stood up.

"Samey, why you join those hobos?" Amy asked with a mean attitude.

"Incorrect, we are not homeless. We are travelers." Zane corrected.

"There are two girls, Sammy and Neko, two Queen's knights, Pixal and Zane, two gay couple, Hiroki and Nowaki, two ninja boys, me and Jay and last but not the less, Prince Zaniel of Acarda and the lost princess of Falestria, Sora." Cole explained.

"Did you call us 'gay couple'?" Hiroki hissed like an angry bird.

"But Hiro-san, it's true." said Nowaki.

"Samey, you are so busted that you ran away." Amy smirked.

"I wasn't run away. I asked our parents to travel with them because I want to stay away from you." said Samey.

"We heard Sammy's reasons but why you're here?" Sora asked. She was still pointing at Amy with her switcher gun.

"Sora, put your gun down. She's no harm." Zane ordered.

"Besides, she's not a zombie or beast." said Zaniel.

"I came to follow my pathetic sister. I thought she's doing something stupid." Amy answered.

"It's more stupid that you're following us and hide at the bushes." Jay commented.

"She's fine to join our journey. Just leave her alone and go home." said Sora and put her switcher gun down.

"I can't... My home is far away from here." said Amy.

"She's right. Ribonnoroi is far away. She will join us." Nowaki requested.

"Nowaki, she can cause trouble to bullying Sammy." said Hiroki.

"I agreed with Nowaki." said Zane.

"What?!" Samey shocked.

"Haha! They agreed, Sparemy." Amy smirked and chuckled.

"We all agreed but in one condition, you should not bully your twin sister. If you do that, I'll rip your body and throw you into the toilet." said Sora.

Amy gulped and scared of Sora's words. Samey giggled.

"Sora, you're so brutal." Zaniel pouted.

"Yes, I'm the mean people's nightmare." Sora grinned.

Amy sat on the log, next to Samey. Nowaki gave the meal to Amy. Amy took a bite and realized that it's good. She's eating her dinner.

"OMG! This is delicious. Who cook this?" Amy asked.

"Zane and I cooked chicken stew." Nowaki smiled.

"Wow! You two are the good chefs." said Amy.

"Oh! I realized something. I didn't know your stories from you." said Nowaki to the others.

"You mean me, Sora, Pixal, Jay, Cole and Zaniel?" Zane asked.

"Yup!" Nowaki nodded.

"Can you tell your story about you met Hiroki for the first time?" Zane asked.

"Oh no! Not that!" Hiroki yelled.

"Relax, Hiro-san! This story is memorable." said Nowaki.

"But it's embarrassing!" Hiroki shook his head.

"I want to know, Papa." said Neko with her puppy eyes.

"It's no harm." said Jay. Everyone agreed.

"Alright. In a long time ago, I was playing with the children at the orphanage. We're playing the paper airplane. I flew the paper airplane and went on the bushes. Suddenly, I saw Hiro-san was sitting at the bench and went closer to him. Hiro-san looked at him and wiped his tears off. I discovered that he was crying." Nowaki told the story.

"Hiroki cried because his girlfriend dumped him." said Amy.

"Amy! Ssh!" Samey hissed.

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend. I fell in love with my childhood friend but he won't accept it." Hiroki answered.

"Ouch! That guy is a jerk or he's not gay. Is he a guy or gay?" Jay asked.

"He's perfectly gay but he has a love life now." Hiroki replied.

Nowaki continued the story. "Well, I decided to cheer him up to meet my friends. After three months, I confessed to Hiro-san. So, he agreed to be my lover. It was my love at first sight." he smiled.

Hiroki blushed and the others stayed in silence.

"Wow... That's pretty weird but sweet." said Jay.

"Wait! Nowaki, you said you played with the children from the orphanage. Do you like kids?" Zane asked.

"Of course, I do love kids. I'm always donating to the orphanage for charity. I'm actually an adopted child from Kusama family." Nowaki answered.

"Oh... In fact, I lived in the orphanage long years ago." said Zane.

"Huh! Really, Kuya?" Sora shocked.

"Yes." Zane answered.

"Then, tell me your story." Nowaki smiled.

"Sure... I lived at my father's house in many years. We spent a lot of time together. After that, my father died because of his very old age. He restarted me and erased my memory. I believe myself that I lived at the orphanage. I can learn how to cook. When I got exhausted, I was meditating underwater at the icy pond." Zane explained.

"That's why you're the legendary ninja of ice." said Cole.

"Legendary ninja? AH! You mean the legendary ninjas of Ninjago." Hiroki shocked.

"You know it?" Nowaki asked.

"Uh huh! It's a prophecy about Ninjago. The legendary ninjas of elements were chosen by their dragons and golden weapons." Hiroki explained.

"You're a bookworm but it's true. I'm the ninja of lighting. Cole is the ninja of earth. Zane's a ninja of ice and Kai's a ninja of fire." said Jay.

"Oh! Then, where did Kai live?" Samey asked.

"He lived at Ignacia with her little sister, Nya." Cole answered.

"As same as Samey." Amy commented.

"Kai is a good and overprotective brother. He loves her sister very much and the only one in his family." said Zane.

"What happened to his parents?" Neko asked.

"They died by illness." Zane answered.

"Oh... just like my parents." Neko frowned.

"I know but they want you to stay alive and moved on. You have Hiroki and Nowaki with you." said Zane.

"He's right. Your parents were always watching you." Nowaki patted Neko's back.

"Yup! They're watching all of us, Daddy." Neko smiled.

"So... Please continue the story." Zaniel requested.

"Oh, right! My master, King Wu of Ninjago, appeared and said that I have a strong potential, even I have six senses. He adopted me and chosen me to become the ninja. Jay, Cole, Kai and I trained together to defeat the dark lord. After the dark lord defeated or vanished, we separated places. Suddenly, King Wu introduced his friend to me, Sora's real father, King Maros of Falestria." said Zane.

Nowaki, Neko, Samey and Amy were shocked because they didn't know that Sora is the princess. Hiroki knew it and Sora kept on silent to listen. Pixal was still listening to Zane.

"While King Maros introduced to me, he told me that he asked me to become the Queen's knight of Falestria. So, I agreed. At Falestria, I met Pixal and fell in love with her. We trained together and became Queen's knights in two years. We met the king's wife and daughter. Sopheria is his first daughter. Queen Cassandra is his beautiful wife and also, nine months pregnant." Zane continued.

"That was me. I was inside of my mom's tummy." said Sora.

"The queen's knights, Zane and I were very excited to see you as a baby." Pixal smiled.

"Yes, your mother was happy that you were on your mother's arms. All of us are happy." Zane smiled.

Sora smiled but turned into sad face. "My parents died, right?" she asked.

Everyone heard what Sora is saying.

"Zane, what happened to Sora's parents?" Nowaki asked.

Zane explained to them about Sora's parents' deaths and the kingdom of Falestria. Samey, Hiroki, Nowaki and Neko felt sad for Sora. Amy didn't want to say anything.

"Pixal and I took care of Sora in eighteen years and told her the truth." Zane finished the story.

"Sora, I'm sorry for the loss." Nowaki apologized.

"That's okay. I have Kuya and Ate with me. They're always there for me." said Sora. "...But... I have a darkest secret I have to tell you." she said with a low voice.

"What is it, Sora?" Zane asked.

Zaniel knew something. "Sora, don't tell me that-"

"It's alright, Zan-zan... My secret is I killed someone." said Sora.

Everyone shocked. They're scared or confused.

"Here's my story... When I was five, I saved Zaniel and my other friends from the kidnapper. I fought him without hesitation. At the age of thirteen, I was kidnapped by three men. I broke myself free and killed them with a gun. I went home early and I didn't tell Ate and Kuya about this. On the next year, Zaniel got kidnapped and wounded by many criminals. I killed them all without feeling the pain in my wounds and mercy. After I rescued Zaniel, the boss begged for forgiveness but I denied. I gave him an execution. I think I won't fit for the goddess." Sora ended the story.

They didn't say anything.

"So, you're the murder." Amy commented.

Sora tried to speak but Zaniel stood up and slapped Amy's cheek.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS NOT A MURDER!" Zaniel shouted with outrage.

Sora and the others froze in shock. Amy didn't believe that she got slapped by Zaniel for the first time.

"Sora killed those idiots because she saved me and the others. I got ravished by the disgrace man that I hate so much but Sora killed him and saved me. She got scared and wounded but she doesn't care. She cared about me, her family, friends and the people. She fought with courage to protect the others and the evil will be punish." said Zaniel.

Sora stood up and left. Zaniel noticed her and followed her. Samey felt guilty. So, she followed them instead. Sora walked at the middle of the forest, near the river. She looked her appearance at the water. Her tears came out from her eyes. Zaniel came in and talked to her. (Hear me – Kathryn Donato)

"Sora, I know that you're upset about killing but-"

"Zaniel, what if Amy is right? I killed them without mercy. I... I... Kuya will hate me to kill them. What if-" Sora cried but Zaniel grabbed her and kissed her. Sora surprised that it was her first kiss by the man she loves.

"Zaniel..." Sora blushed.

"I need to tell you something. You're not a killer. You're my best friend and my hero. You're always there for me. That's why I want to go with you. To be together." said Zaniel. He held Sora's hand. "I love you... will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"...Yes, I love you too." Sora hugged Zaniel. They kissed together.

While they have their romantic moments, Samey hid behind the tree and watched them. She doesn't want to disturb them and hoping that Amy is not coming.

"You found Sora's and Zaniel's love moments." Zane appeared.

"Huh! Oh! Yeah, they love each other." said Samey.

"They are childhood best friends and have a crush on each other. I'm glad their love will bloom." Zane smiled.

"Zane, Is it true that Sora killed many bad guys?" Samey asked.

"Well, she's killing all bad guys. I guess the real argument that she protected Zaniel and the others. Maybe she doesn't want to tell her secret. I don't want to get mad at her." Zane answered.

"You're a good brother, Zane... Should we leave Sora and Zaniel alone?" Samey asked.

"Of course, Sammy." Zane agreed. They went back to the camp. The others were chatting.

"I recognized that Sora killed bad people. I mean, she's very nice and always friendly." said Nowaki.

"True... She helped us to find the ribbon witch." said Hiroki.

"Papa, Daddy, about your true love story, it's so sweet." Neko smiled.

"Aw! Thank you, Sweetie." Nowaki snuggled Neko. Hiroki blushed about the true love story.

"Tell me, why you hang out with my stupid sister?" Amy asked.

"Because she wants to travel and away from your negative action. Do you know she's your twin sister? She's not your slave." Jay answered with his rudeness towards Amy.

"Whatever! I'm better than Samey. She's the lesser Amy." Amy smirked.

"You know, Sammy and Sora became close friends. I swear that Sora is going to kick your butt." said Cole.

"I don't know why you hate Sammy but your conditions are very incorrect. As an older sister, we need to care and protect our little sisters for our family." Pixal gave a lecture to Amy.

"But Sora is not your little sister. She's adopted." Amy hissed.

"I know but from our hearts, we're still sisters." said Pixal.

"I have good news." said Zane.

"What's the good news?" Jay asked.

"Sora and Zaniel are head over heels in love." Zane replied.

"We saw them kissing." said Samey.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Pixal, Cole and Jay surprised.

"Wait! They're in love too early?" Amy confused.

"Not too early. They were childhood best friends and then, they have a crush on each other." Cole explained.

"I knew they like each other." said Jay.

"I didn't know they are couples." said Nowaki.

"That's because we didn't know the whole story." said Hiroki.

Zaniel and Sora came in with holding hands. Everybody stared at them. Sora was nervous and hid at Zaniel's back.

"Please don't think about something." said Zaniel.

"Oh no! Not that. We heard that you two were kissing." Jay wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eh!" Sora and Zaniel blushed.

"Okay! Time out! It's time to go to sleep." Cole waved his hands to stop.

"He's right. It's night. We should sleep." said Zane.

"So, we have seven tents. According to the list..." Cole wrote the list.

1st tent - Cole

2nd tent - Jay

3rd tent - Zane and Pixal

4th tent - Sora

5th tent - Zaniel

6th tent - Sammy/Samey

7th tent - Hiroki, Nowaki and Neko

"Amy, do you have your own tent?" Cole asked.

"I forgot. Samey, you should sleep outside. I'll take your tent." said Amy.

"But-"

"You should give it to me." Amy went to Samey's tent.

"You know, Sammy. You can sleep at my tent." Sora offered.

"Really, where are you going to sleep?" Samey asked and worried.

"I'll sleep at Zaniel's tent." Sora answered.

"Yeah! We don't want you to catch a cold. Your sister doesn't know how to share." Zaniel smiled.

"Right! Thank you so much." Samey thanked.

Jay yawned. "Good night, everybody." he went to his tent.

All of them went to their tents and slept. Sora and Zaniel lied on the sleeping bags. They tucked their blankets. Sora looked at Zaniel.

"Zan, when do you fall in love with me?" she asked.

"The day that you rescued me from the man I hate." Zaniel answered.

"For me, we met each other at school. You know, when I was seven and became best friends." Sora smiled and hugged Zaniel.

"You were so cute." Zaniel kissed Sora's cheek and lips.

They were kissing in passionate. Sora removed Zaniel's shirt. She hugged him tightly.

"You really like hot stuffs." Zaniel kissed Sora's neck.

Sora blushed. They're kissing and making out. Unexpectedly, the sounds of groans and moans coming from outside. Sora and Zaniel heard it and suddenly stopped.

"Is it just me or someone is out there?" Sora asked.

"I think it's a zombie." Zaniel got scared.

"Same old BFF Zaniel. I'm going to check it out." Sora went outside the tent and seeing the surroundings but no one's there. She heard a voice coming from Hiroki's and Nowaki's tent. She realized that she knew what are they doing. She ran back to the tent and lied back at the sleeping bag. Zaniel noticed her.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

"It was Hiroki and Nowaki. I don't want to tell or know what are they doing." Sora answered.

"Are they-Oooooooh... Nevermind." Zaniel knew it.

"HEY! YOU TWO ARE SO NOISY!" Amy shouted.

Zaniel and Sora shocked D8. "Oooooh noooo..." Sora covered her head with her pillow.

"JUST SHUT UP, $# ^*!" Hiroki hissed.

"Hiro-san, you wake up the others. We're terribly sorry, Amy." Nowaki apologized.

"Well, if you two $# * up, I'm gonna-" *SLAM!* Amy knocked out by Cole, using the frying pan.

"Um... Please not too loud." said Cole.

"Of course, we're very sorry." Hiroki nodded.

"Aw! I want to do that." Sora pouted.

"Next time, Sora. Let's go to sleep, my love." Zaniel kissed Sora's cheek and snuggled.

"Okay." Sora hugged him. She felt conformable with Zaniel.

Suddenly, a strange groaning and moaning became louder. Zaniel and Sora heard it again.

"S-s-s-Sora, it's creepy me out." Zaniel shivered.

"Yeah! It turned into a horror love. I'll check and don't pee on the sleeping bag." Sora giggled and stood up.

"Heeeeey!" Zaniel pouted.

Sora went outside again but this time, Zane came out and shirtless. She starred at Zane and drooling. 'Oooooh! So macho. My nose is bleeding...Ay! Manyak ako. (I'm a pervert.)' she thought. She wiped her saliva. "Kuya, did you heard it?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Indeed. I heard the zombies. It was right over there." Zane pointed at the south forest. The zombies are coming. Everyone came out except Amy saw them.

"$*^#! Why there's a zombie apocalypse?" Hiroki shocked.

"I do not know." said Zane.

Sora grabbed her revolver gun and switcher gun and shooting at the zombies' heads. Zaniel aimed at the zombies and fired at them.

"I need a bigger gun like machine gun." said Sora. Her two guns are glowing and combined into a machine gun. Sora surprised about. "Woooohooo! This is killing time." she smirked and pulled the trigger. She shot and killed the zombies. The others amazed by Sora's shooting. The zombies are gone for good.

"Well, that's the end." said Cole.

Samey looked at the surrounding to check if the zombies are dead. "They're all dead, aren't they?" she asked.

"I shot them at their heads. Zaniel aimed at the heads with his arrows." said Sora.

"True...Zane, why are you shirtless?" Zaniel asked and looked at Zane.

"Um... Because of the heat. Why you're not wearing your shirt?" Zane asked the same question to Zaniel.

"I don't feel wearing my shirt at night." Zaniel answered.

"You two are hot." Sora and Pixal giggled. ^_^

"Oh gosh!" Zaniel and Zane blushed.

"Um... Should we go to sleep or just move to other places?" Jay asked.

"There are no more zombies. Let's go to sleep and wake up early." Hiroki replied.

"I'm sleepy." Neko yawned.

All of them went to sleep to their tents. At the morning, they ate fruits for breakfast and packed their camping set. They headed to the next town. Amy groaned because her head hurts.

"I can't remember what happened but my head hurts like hell." Amy groaned and rubbed her head.

Nowaki and Hiroki blushed because they knew what happened last night. Cole whistled because he's the one that slammed Amy's head with a frying pan. Zaniel and Sora looked at each other that they heard everything.

"At least the zombies are dead. Thanks to Sora and Zaniel." Neko smiled.

"What zombies?" Amy confused.

"We saw the zombies last night. You felt a sleep." Samey explained.

"All of us were safe." said Jay.

"And my power of creation can change my weapons into something else." Sora looked at her hands.

Zane held Sora's right hand. "Because you're the protector and enemies' worst nightmare." he smiled.

Sora smiled at him back. Zaniel was happy that Sora is fine and became his lover.

"Cole, what's next?" Jay asked. He put his elbow at Cole's shoulder.

"Next stop, Ignacia." Cole answered.

"That's Kai's and Nya's homeland. Sweet!" Jay was excited.

"I wonder what's Ignacia look like." Nowaki wondered.

"It's a rural town. They have hills and fields." said Hiroki.

"I'm so inspired to see your friend, Zane." Pixal smiled.

"Me too. Kai is a good friend of ours." Zane smiled.

"Guys, did you eat a frog before?" Sora asked.

'Okay! We remembered last night.' Samey, Neko and Pixal thought.

"I ate it frog before with Zaniel for survival." Jay answered.

"I ate it in five years." Cole answered differently.

"Why you ask?" Hiroki asked.

"About the chicken stew that I gave the meat to Kuya and Nowaki, that's not a chicken." Sora replied with a smirk.

"It's not a chicken. Then, what did we eat?" Nowaki confused.

"We ate a frog stew, right?" Zane asked.

Sora nodded which is 'yes'. Amy shocked and barfed at the tree. Cole and Jay looked at each other with silent, and then burst to their laughter. Hiroki got awkward shock.

"What the $# *! Are you crazy?! You're going to kill us!" Hiroki yelled.

"I brought non-poison frogs. I learned it from my friend of mine." said Sora.

"Plus, Zane's and Nowaki's chicken- I mean, frog stew is taste like chicken." said Cole.

"Glad we ate that again. Nice try, Sora." Jay laughed.

"Actually, I was pranking Amy for hurt her sister." Sora laughed.

"That's why you hunt frogs. It wasn't bad after all." Samey guessed.

"My little sister is a trouble maker." Pixal commented.

"Next time, I'm going to hunt for snakes." Sora said with an evil laugh.

"Um...Sora, I should do the hunting for now on." said Zane.

Meanwhile, three people were traveling. The black swordsman was talking with a white and red swordswoman. The little girl is holding their hands as a happy family. Sora and Zaniel saw them and recognized them before.

"Hey! Zan, there's something familiar of these two with a kid." said Sora.

Zaniel raised his eyebrow. "Yeah... Let's go near them." he said.

The travelers are getting closer to see their faces. When the white and red swordswoman turned around, Sora surprised.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Scarlet Vigilante

(Sirius - Eir Aoi/ Kill la kill opening)

Zaniel and Sora recognized the three strangers. The others are just busy walking on the road.

"Yo! Asuna-chan!" Sora called and waved.

"Ah! Sora-chan. Kirito, it's Sora-chan and Zaniel-kun." Asuna pulled Kirito's sleeve to notice.

Kirito noticed them. "Sora, Zaniel, Long time, no see!" he greeted.

"Hiya, Kirito! What cha' doing?" Sora asked.

"Asuna and I were going to Ignacia." Kirito replied.

"Mama, Papa, Are they your friends?" Yui asked.

"Mama?" Sora and Zaniel confused.

"Papa? Did you two have-" Zaniel tried to say it but Sora punched him in the shoulder.

"No! No! We adopted her. This is Yui, our daughter." Asuna introduced to Yui.

"Hello!" Yui waved with a bright smile.

"...Aw! So kawaii!" Sora and Zaniel looked in awe.

"So, who's with you?" Kirito asked.

"Well, we're with Kuya, Ate and friends. Jay Walker and Cole Hence are my Kuya's best friends. The new men are Hiroki Kamijou and Nowaki Kusama. The cute girls are Neko and Sammy. And last but the less, the mean &*$# , Amy." Sora introduced to all.

"You called me a $# *^!" Amy shouted with anger.

"No fighting, girls." Cole stopped Amy.

"It's nice to meet you, Asuna, Kirito, and Yui. We're in the same path as you are." Zane smiled.

"Hai (yes), we're going to Ignacia because we want to meet the legendary ninja of fire. He's a blacksmith." said Kirito.

"You're talking about Kai. He's my friend and a comrade." said Zane.

"Ah! You're the legendary ninja of ice, Zane Julien. You're with Jay Walker and Cole Hence. They're the legendary ninjas of lighting and earth." Kirito amazed.

"It's our lucky day. Say! We should go to Ignacia together. Sounds good?" Asuna cheered with her idea.

"That's an awesome idea. Hayaku! (Let's go)" Zaniel cheered.

The travelers invited Kirito, Asuna and Yui to their adventure. They're arrived at Ignacia. After they ate their lunch at the inn, they supposed to go to the blacksmith but suddenly, the greedy rich man got angry. The mysterious girl with scarlet dress and cape ran on the roof tops.

"YOU THIEF! GET BACK HERE!" the man shouted.

"Hahaha! You'll never catch me because I am Scarlet Vigilante." Scarlet Vigilante laughed and disappeared.

"Whoa! Who's that girl?" Jay asked.

"The "Scarlet Vigilante" is her name." Kirito replied.

"Did she steal the money from the man? He said that she's a thief." Asuna wondered.

"A thief or a Robin Hood fangirl. Well, we should go to Kai's place and ask him. He lives here, right?" Sora asked.

"Of course, He has the information about her. Let's go to our friend's house." said Zane.

The travelers went to the blacksmith's house. The sign written 'Four weapons'. Zane knocked the door. Jay farted and everyone smelled it bad. They covered their noses.

"Jay, what did you eat?" Cole asked and glared at Jay.

"I ate pork and beans. I know it causes farting." Jay hissed.

Someone opened the door. The red samurai saw them and smelled something bad.

"Ugh! Who do that stink bomb?" he asked. It was Kai.

Sora pointed at Jay. "Jay gave you a salutation fart." she jokily said it. Zaniel snickered.

"Sora, you're embarrassing me!" Jay blushed.

"Hahaha! Zane, you teach the princess of Falestria about sense of humor." Kai laughed.

"No, she's a funny girl." said Zane.

"Kuya, you told him about me too." Sora was curious.

"Of course, I told him everything about you and Falestria." Zane smiled.

"Wait! Sora is the princess of Falestria." Kirito confused, scratching his head.

Kai opened wide his eyes and mouth as a shock. He went closer to Kirito. "Oh my word! You're Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, the hero of Aincard. I'm a huge fan!" Kai smiled and shook Kirito's hand excitedly.

"Oh! You know me. You must be the legendary ninja of fire at Ninjago." Kirito smiled.

"Yeah!" Kai replied.

"Um... where's Nya?" Jay asked.

"Huh?! Oh! Nya went to the market. Come in." Kai invited his friends.

Sora, Samey, Amy, Asuna, Yui and Neko looked at the weapons. Kirito, Kai, Zane, Pixal, Jay, Nowaki and Hiroki sat on the chairs and drank some tea at the living room.

"Whoa! You have a lot of weapons here. Did you make this?" Samey asked.

"Yes but the other side is my sister's." Kai replied.

"This is useful." said Neko.

"Kai, I saw a red vigilante that hopped on the rooftops. She said that her name is 'Scarlet Vigilante'." Jay said.

"Scarlet Vigilante? I saw her before. She's a hero who fights bad guys, steals the gold from the riches and gives it to the poor. Plus, stealing is wrong." Kai explained.

"A heroine and a thief, she's like Robin Hood." said Asuna.

"Anyway, I have a broken sword. Can you fix it?" Kirito showed his elucidator, black sword was broken into two pieces. Kai looked at it.

"I see... I can fix it." Kai agreed.

The girl in red dress opened the door. She brought a basket of foods and looked at Kai and the others. Kai saw her.

"Sis, our friends are here. Kirito is here too." Kai pointed at Kirito.

"Oh my gosh! Jay, Cole, Zane, you're here. Kirito and Asuna are our special guests. Eeeeek!" Nya cheered like a fan girl of KxA.

"Hi, Nya. I'm glad to see you." Jay hugged Nya.

"Aw! You miss me." Nya kissed Jay's forehead.

"Are Jay and Nya lovers?" Zaniel whispered to Zane.

"Classified." Zane replied.

"I'll fix the sword first." Kai grabbed Kirito's broken sword and put on the stone table. He melted the metal at the forge. Kirito is watching at Kai's work. "So, what is our mission?" Kai asked.

"Our mission is to report King Wu about the princess of Falestria and bring her to Ninjago." said Zane.

"Who's the princess?" Kai asked.

"Sora! She's here with us. She's Zane's adopted little sister." Cole pointed at Sora, talking with Zaniel.

"Hmm... Her eyes are just like Zane's. Sure! I'll join." Kai agreed while fixing Kirito's sword.

Meanwhile, Amy saw a red ruby necklace that Nya was wearing. Samey and Sora was watching at Amy's moves.

"Hey! Nya, right?" Amy smirked.

"Yeah..." Nya answered.

"Nice necklace." said Amy.

"Thanks, my mom gave me since I was ten. Then, she passed away." Nya frowned.

"Oh! Sorry for the loss." Amy apologized.

Sora and Samey looked each other. They were thinking that not happen about Amy's rudeness.

"At least, she shut the $#*^ out." said Sora.

"That's because she saw you, Sora. I mean, she's afraid of you." said Samey.

"I killed bad guys. That's why she's a scary cat." Sora laughed.

"So, did you and Zaniel boyfriend-girlfriend?" Samey asked.

"Technically yes, I'm happy that we're together in fourteen years." Sora answered.

"Wow! So long... Sora, you're the princess and goddess of Falestria, right? What are you?" Samey asked.

"I'm a half angel and half demon. Kuya and Ate told me that." Sora replied.

"You're not human but you don't have wings." Samey commented.

"Hmm... You're right. Maybe I will discover it someday." said Sora.

After they looked over Kai's and Nya's house, they ate dinner and went to sleep. Sora can't sleep because she was thinking of herself as a half angel and half demon. She got up and went outside. The night was a bright stars. It was peaceful. Suddenly, Sora saw a woman with a red cape. The woman went to the town and jumped over the rooftops. Sora was amazed to see the woman goes. So, she decided to follow her. At the valley, an old man was trapped by the group of thugs.

"Give us some gold, you old coot." the thug ordered.

"Please! Have mercy! I need my gold to buy some food for my grandchildren." the old man begged.

"Of course NOT! We're going to rob ya." the other thug smirked.

"Not so fast! Stealing from the old man is wrong!" the woman with red cape, known as the Scarlet Vigilante shouted. She was at the rooftop. Her cape blew by the wind. She jumped and landed on the ground and revealed her rapier.

"Oh crud! It's the Scarlet Vigilante!" the cowardly thug screamed.

"Looky here, it's a girly cute girl." the boastful thug smirked.

The Scarlet Vigilante got pissed off. She slashed at the boastful thug and his clothes ripped off. The boastful thug shocked in horror.

"No one will ever call me 'cute'." the Scarlet Vigilante glared at the thugs.

"GET HER!" the thug leader shouted. The group of thugs charged and the Scarlet Vigilante attacked them. She slashed with her rapier, dodged the thugs attack and knocked out them. The Scarlet Vigilante defeated them and stole the golds from them. She helped the old man to get up and gave a small bag of gold.

"Here's gold for your grandchildren." the Scarlet Vigilante smiled.

"Thank you very much, Scarlet Vigilante." the old man thanked for the offer and left. While he left, the Scarlet Vigilante felt someone is coming.

"Yo! Scarlet. I saw your actions back there." Sora smiled and landed on the ground. She walked over to the Scarlet Vigilante. She saw the ruby necklace on the Scarlet Vigilante.

"You should go back to your home." said the Scarlet Vigilante.

Sora looked around and checked the unconscious thugs. "Well, they knocked out. So, I know your secret, Nya." she said.

The Scarlet Vigilante gasped but changed into smirk. "I don't know what are you talking about." she replied.

"Um, hello! You have the same ruby necklace as your mom gave it to you. I promise I won't tell anybody." Sora promised.

The Scarlet Vigilante sighed and removed her red mask. It revealed that the Scarlet Vigilante is Nya. "Alright! You got me." she said.

Sora and Nya went to the clock tower and walked to the higher level. They sat on the floor and chatting.

"Nya, why you didn't tell your brother about the Scarlet Vigilante?" Sora asked.

"I don't want to tell him because it's the part of the history." Nya answered.

"Part of the history?" Sora confused.

"You see, my mother told me the true story of the Scarlet Vigilante. She's a vigilante that saves the innocent people, steals gold from the riches and gave the gold to the poor. My great-great grandmother is the first Scarlet Vigilante. She was a good person but caught by the guards. She didn't reveal her true identity and her family. She protects her family. So, the guards gave my great-great grandmother execution and hanged her. That's why the Scarlet Vigilante never reveals her secret to everyone. You're the only one knows this." Nya explained.

"I'm kinda sad for your great-great grandma. If she's gone, your great grandmother, your grandmother, your mother and you continue the history of the Scarlet Vigilante. Is it like a pass generations?" Sora asked.

"Exactly, we became Scarlet Vigilantes because we want to help the innocent people." Nya replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Sora and Nya got caught by the mysterious assassin. On the next morning, Zane cooked some breakfast at the kitchen. Kai was looking at his sister but no one was there. He went to the kitchen.

"Zane, have you seen my sister?" Kai asked.

"I do not know. Did you check at her room?" Zane answered and asked to Kai.

"I already checked but she's not there." Kai replied.

"Woohoo! Zane is cooking!" Jay cheered. He misses Zane's cooking.

Cole, Jay, Kai, Pixal, Zaniel, Samey, Amy, Hiroki, Nowaki, Neko, Kirito, Asuna and Yui sat on the chairs at the dining room. Zaniel looked suspicious that Sora is missing.

"Guys, did you notice that Sora is not there?" Zaniel asked.

"Oh yeah! Maybe she's in training every morning." Pixal wondered.

"I don't think Sora's not in training because she's always training at Radiant Village." said Zane.

"Is Sora the Scarlet Vigilante?" Amy asked.

"Nonsense! She's not. All of us with her saw the Scarlet Alice yesterday." Hiroki replied.

Zane, Kai and Zaniel begun to worried. "I'll better find my sister." said Kai and left.

"Me too." said Zane and followed him.

"Me three! I don't want my girlfriend left behind." Zaniel followed them.

Meanwhile at the dungeon, Sora and Nya tied up with chains. They were unconscious. The guards walked back and forth at the hallway. Sora suddenly woke up and gasped. She looked around and wakes Nya up

"Hey! Hey! Nya, Wakey! Wakey!" Sora shouted quietly.

Nya groaned and woke up. "Sora, where are we?" she asked.

"We're in the dungeon. I guess the guards kidnapped us." Sora replied.

"No, I, Salsmith the bounty hunter, the one who kidnapped you two, young ladies." Salsmith came in with his black cape and has an eye patch on his left eye. His mustache is long and pointy.

"Why you kidnap us? We didn't do anything." Nya hissed.

"Liar! I heard you two chatting about the Scarlet Vigilante and her true identity. So, tell me. Who is the Scarlet Vigilante?" Salsmith asked.

Nya and Sora looked at each other and back to Salsmith.

"Well, if you didn't answer to me or lie to me, I'll kill you just like the rest of the women that I executed." Salsmith smirked and pointed at the corpses of the women.

The girls were shocked. Nya shivered with fear. She promised herself that she will never reveal her secret. On the other hand, Sora was thinking about it what to do. She decided.

"I know who the Scarlet Vigilante is." Sora answered.

"Sora, Don't do this!" Nya shouted, feeling betrayed.

"Who is it?" Salsmith asked. He was so excited for Sora's answer.

"...Me, you moron!" Sora answered.

Nya gasped. "Oh yes! I found you, Scarlet Vigilante." Salsmith cheered.

"You can torment me whenever you want but free Nya first. She's too innocent." Sora requested.

"Sora, Please! No!" Nya begged.

"Very well! Guards, keep that woman out of here!" Salsmith ordered to the guards and set Nya free.

On the other side, Zane, Kai and Zaniel were still searching for Nya and Sora. They were tired but they never give up. Suddenly, Nya ran over them in the hurry.

"Kai, Help!" Nya hugged Kai.

"Nya, I'm here." Kai hugged her back.

"Nya, what happened?" Zane asked.

"The man kidnapped us and he said something about the Scarlet Vigilante. Sora lied to him that she's the Scarlet Vigilante. The guards freed me but Sora is going to get punish by him." Nya answered.

"She's WHAT!" Zaniel shocked.

"I think her plan is to save Nya's life and used her immortality." said Zane.

"Hang on! Sora is an immortal?!" Nya shocked.

"Indeed, we need to release her from dungeon before it's too late." Zane nodded

"If Sora saved you, we're going to her. Just stay here." said Kai.

Zane, Kai and Zaniel ran to the dungeon to save Sora. They knocked out the guards out. At the dungeon, Salsmith sharpened his sword. Sora was chained at her chair. She glared at Salsmith.

"What are you going to do, stab me or chop my head off?" Sora asked.

Salsmith slashed Sora's shirt and ripped into half. He licked his lips to see her.

"YOU ^/$#ing PERVERT!" Sora shouted with outrage.

"All I can say is your answers are wrong but your beautiful body makes me hungry." Salsmith smirked.

He went closer to Sora. Eventually, Zane punched Salsmith and knocked out. Zaniel broke the chains to set Sora free and he hugged Sora. Kai looked out to check the guards.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, best friend!" Zaniel cheered and hugged Sora tightly.

"Zan-zan, too tight!" Sora shouted.

"Oops! I was worried about you." Zaniel let Sora go.

Zane held Salsmith's collar and glared at him. "Don't you dare touch my little sister, you pathetic fool!" he shouted and going to punch him. Unfortunately, Salsmith shocked Zane's chest with his taser. Zane gasped and dropped Salsmith. He winced and held his wound that Salsmith shot him.

"Kuya!" Sora shocked and ran towards to Zane.

"It's alright, Sora." Zane smiled. He didn't care himself but he only cares Sora the most.

"I would say a nindroid like you give you an electric shock." Salsmith smirked.

"Nindroid?" Zaniel confused.

"Zane is a robot."Kai sighed.

"WHAAAAAT!" Zaniel shocked.

"Zan, we knew Kuya is a nindroid since we're teenagers." Sora face palmed.

"Oh yeah!" Zaniel remembered.

The guards were surrounding Sora, Zaniel, Zane and Kai.

"You're outnumbered. You're in the trap of despair." Salsmith laughed.

"Not really!" they heard the woman's voice from the outside the dungeon. It was the Scarlet Vigilante with Cole, Jay, Pixal, Hiroki, Nowaki, Neko, Amy, Samey, Kirito, Asuna and Yui. They grabbed their weapons and ready to fight.

"I'm gonna miss this." Jay smirked.

"This is better than Samey." Amy smirked.

"HEY!" Samey hissed at her twin sister.

"ATTACK!" the Scarlet Alice shouted.

Everybody was fighting into a war. Cole, Kai, Asuna, Kirito, Amy and Samey slashed the guards using their sharp weapons such as swords, scythe and dagger. Jay, Nowaki and Neko slammed them with nunchunks, bo staff and a magical ball with chain. Zaniel and Sora shot the guards with guns, bow and lighting arrows. Zane threw his shurikens and froze the guards. The Scarlet Vigilante fights with Salsmith in fencing. Salsmith smirked because he's good at fencing. The Scarlet Vigilante avoided his attacks. They charged and slashed each other. They stopped to find out who's falling. The Scarlet Vigilante's mask cut off and revealed that it was Nya. Salsmith suddenly fell. Kai saw them and shocked that Nya is the Scarlet Vigilante. Salsmith was shaking his body and his bloody spikes came out. The good guys, guards, Kai and Nya were shocked to discover that he's a demon. Nya backed away. Salsmith revealed his long red sword and going to attack at Nya. Kai gasped and protected Nya but Zaniel came to block the attack. Salsmith slashed Zaniel's chest. They heard Zaniel's scream of pain and Sora was frightened. She saw Zaniel lying on the ground, bleeding. Nowaki ran over to Zaniel to heal him with his white magic. Sora was angry and glared at Salsmith with her glowing red eyes and flaming at the right eye.

"You... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU $# *!" Sora shouted and charged. She took out her katana keychain and changed into a gem sword. She attacked Salsmith but he blocked it with his spikes. Sora sliced all the spikes and almost near him. Salsmith has a hidden knife on his back. Sora pointed her gem sword at Salsmith's chest as a weak spot and stabbed him. Salsmith shocked and stabbed Sora's stomach. He died quickly and Sora got hurt. She didn't care her wound that Salsmith stabbed. Zaniel coughed and woke up.

"Uuuugh... What happened?" he groaned with his wound chest.

"You got injured but I healed you with my white magic." Nowaki answered.

"We should go back to Kai's and Nya's house to fix your wounds, Zaniel." Hiroki suggested.

"You're right... How's Sora?" Zaniel asked and looked at Sora.

Sora groaned and knelt down. She held her wound. She needs to calm down herself. In the night, Nowaki fixed Zaniel's wound on chest and covered with bandage.

"All done! Zaniel, you need to rest for while." Nowaki smiled.

"Thanks! Glad we have a doctor on our team." Zaniel smiled.

"Team?" Hiroki confused.

"Our team is 'Super Overload Rebels Army'. It's awesome." Zaniel thumbs up.

"You named it using your girlfriend's name." Hiroki smirked.

Zaniel blushed.

"Um... I don't think it won't fit. Try with the legendary ninjas, Scarlet Vigilante and Goddess." Nowaki suggested.

"Hmm... 'Scarlet Ninja Protectors of the Goddess'?" Zaniel confused.

"That sucks. Try to ask someone." Hiroki commented.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kai asked and came in with Nya.

"Nowaki, Zaniel and I were talking about our group name." Hiroki replied.

"I can't think of the name. Nevermind, let's ask Sora." said Zaniel.

Nya sighed and Kai noticed her. "What's wrong, Sis?" he asked.

"My secret identity is supposed to be a secret. I ruined the Scarlet Vigilante rule." Nya answered.

"Don't say that. It was Salsmith's fault. I know you hid this but I promise that I will never tell everyone about this." said Kai.

"Cross your heart?" Nya looked her brother's eyes.

"Cross my hearts." Kai smiled.

"We also promise too." Nowaki agreed.

"Same as Nowaki." Hiroki agreed.

"For me, I can spread all the news about who's the Scarlet Alice." Amy smirked. Kai glared at her and Hiroki slammed Amy's head with the frying pan.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki shocked.

"Cole did that to her. So, I did that to her too." said Hiroki.

Samey came in and saw Amy knocked out by Hiroki. "Glad she knocked out." she smiled.

"Your sister is the worst." Kai commented.

"I know and your sister is the best." Samey smiled.

"Thanks!" Kai thanked.

"We should be good friends." Nya smiled.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M FINE!" Zaniel, Nowaki, Hiroki, Kai, Nya and Samey heard Sora's shouting at the living room. They took a peek to spy on her what's going on. They saw Sora, Zane and Pixal were talking. Sora and Zane were mad each other.

"Sora, that man is going to ravishment you. You shouldn't surrender yourself like that." said Zane.

"He killed many women. Nya is going to get kill but I'm an immortal. I wasn't afraid of that. You shouldn't $# *^/ babysitting me." said Sora.

"What if he's torturing you? I'm your brother and your protector. Don't say bad words on me." Zane hissed.

"I'm always tortured by anyone and you're not my brother. You're my overprotective robot that the stupid knights ordered to protect me. YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF JUNK!" Sora shouted with rage but suddenly shocked that she said that.

Zane was shocked also that what Sora said. Pixal heard it and going to say something but Zane ran off.

"Wait! Kuya!" Sora shouted but Zane left. Pixal glared at Sora and followed Zane. Sora was upset and knelt down. "Why the #$* did I say that?!" she cried.

Nowaki wanted to get closer to her but Hiroki stopped him for let her be alone for a while. Zaniel ran over to Sora.

"Sora..." He spoke. Sora ignored him.

In one week, Zaniel's wound is better already. The travelers with Kai and Nya left Ignacia and headed to the forest. Yui and Neko were playing while running.

"Girls, be careful what are you running." Asuna warned them.

"Asuna, Kirito, did you adopt Yui as your daughter?" Nowaki asked.

"Yes, she's very kind and helpful. She got amnesia since we first met her." Kirito replied.

"I see. For Hiro-san and I adopted Neko because her real parents died and her foster parents are not very well to take care of the child." Nowaki explained.

"Her real parents were killed by the serial killer at Ribbonoroi." said Hiroki.

"That's terrible. I felt so sad for her. Luckily, you two adopted her as uncles." Asuna smiled.

"Um... Actually, we're dads." Nowaki corrected.

"So, are you guys..." Kirito gulped. "couples?"

"Yeah." Hiroki blushed.

"I see... I don't mind." said Kirito and dropped a sweat.

"As long as you two are love and happy." Asuna dropped a sweat too.

"Woohoo! Kai and Nya are on our team once again." Jay cheered.

"You said it." Kai smirked. He put a spider on Jay's shoulder.

"Oh! Jay, there's a spider on your shoulder." Nya pointed at it.

"WAAAAAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Jay freaked out and shook himself. Nya helped him. Kai, Cole and Pixal laughed but Zane was still in silent.

Cole noticed him. "Pixal, what's up with Zane?" he whispered and asked Pixal.

"It's better not to talk about it." Pixal replied quietly.

While they were talking, Sora was at the back and feeling gloomy. Zaniel was worried about her what happened. He looked at the other. Sora stopped and felt something strange. Her head strikes a pain. She was dizzy. She held on the tree. Her sight became to blurring. Sora fainted. Zaniel looked at Sora and shocked.

"SORA!" Zaniel ran and went close to Sora. The others heard him.


End file.
